Shafts of Silver
by Star-of-Legolas
Summary: Story is Complete!!!! About the fellowship and also another elf joins the quest, she has a firey past with legolas, also joining is another character full of surprises, please read and review, all 8 chapters are up
1. Default Chapter

All the fellowship characters are rightfully Tolkien's. The only characters that belong to me are: Elen and some other characters that come to life in my chapters. Please leave feedback so I can continue writing and posting my fics on this site. Thanks!  
  
RIVENDELL  
  
Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. ****************************************************************************  
  
In the silence of the dawn they arrived, 5 elven warriors that stood silently awaiting Elrond's orders to enter the audience chamber. They were here from the eastern lands, where the evil dwelt. They were keeping or at least trying to keep the lands safe, elven lands of the people. "Quel amrun" good morning. Elrond greeted them, particularly to one particular elf that he hadn't seen in years. "Quel amrun, Elrond". Each of them responded before taking their seats. You could tell, however, that they weren't at all comfortable with their guards down, too used they were to being at one with nature, to listening to the different sounds of the forest and recognizing if it were friend or foe. Elrond looked at the lead elf. "Elen, it has been many years". The elf he was talking to was in fact an elven maiden. Many of her kind were now warriors; they did not believe that only male elves should have the privilege of traveling and protecting those they loved. The females wanted that too, and had been doing so for over millennia. And now they were a force to be dealt with. Especially Elen. She was of elven descendance after all but never bothered with it as she had no time for such things that came naturally to her. Others, mortals if you will made a big deal of it since they seemed stunned at all an elf could do. It probably fed the mistrust that seemed to run like a disease in their blood. As she bent her head in acknowledgement, Elrond noticed the fairness of her skin and the intensity of her dark green eyes, Unusually keen they were, always quick, always able to spot a foe, no matter how well camouflaged it was. Her hair of silver white, he observed with a trace of wonder, had not mated as yet. Elen looked at Elrond, amused. He had no idea. No idea at all that the moon elves could read minds, and right now he is wondering why I have not mated, word had not reached him of her failed relationship with Thranduil's son. Elrond assumed her to be unwed, willing to spend her life as a ranger, scouring the lands for evil that might dwell.  
  
The others were silent, they were rangers after all. And they were armed, with bows and quivers full of arrows of varying colors of the feathers that decorated the ends. And they also had hunting knives that seconded their defenses. "We are not here on a social capacity, Elrond, why did you call us here?" she asked softly. He sighed. "I am holding council at sunset. Mirkwood elves will be here along with the men from Gondor, dwarves from Moria, and a ranger. The reason for this is that a hobbit has found, and is now in possession of, the one ring of power, and Gandalf is bringing him here". Elrond told her gravely. "You have enough for a company to take the child to Mount Doom to destroy it". Elen countered. Elrond smiled grimly. Child indeed, for to an elf of nearly 3000 years, a hobbit would seem to be one. "He needs protection Elen, and you are among the best". Elrond complimented her. She bent her head. "I have no wish to mix with Mirkwood elves, Elrond; I will not explain my reasons" she said softly. "Because of your past with them I understand Elen, but this has nothing to do with the matter at hand". She stood up as did the other four. Fire in her eyes. "It has everything to do with it, for in the company of the Mirkwood elves rides the Prince Legolas, he is due to be here in one hour, we rode past them". She said angrily.  
  
Elen cocked her head as did the other 4. Before Elrond could tell them who had entered the chamber all 5 had spun around putting out arrows and notching them into their bows aimed at the intruder. Elen recognized him immediately. Legolas. He had arrived earlier than she had predicted. His eyes locked with hers, but he pretended not to recognize her. But she did recognize him, and the pain and anger in his eyes at the sight of her. "Prince Legolas, if you could wait outside while I finish this meeting". Elrond asked the prince of Mirkwood. "Am I to be slain where I stand Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked strongly. "No, they are rangers, quick to defend". At that silent bidding Elen lowered her bow and at that signal so did the others. "I thank you, ranger". Legolas said to her not mentioning her name at all. Then he turned and walked out. Elen turned to Elrond "How many of us are required to protect the child?" "Only one as there will be others going". He told her. "I will go, amin naa tualle" I am your servant. Elen said to him. The others looked at her surprised. "Elen do you think it wise?" one of the rangers asked her in elvish. "What I think is irrelevant, nor is my pride to get in the way", she looked at him, "we have seen the destruction that this evil is causing, and if destroying the ring is the only way, then it shall be the way that Gandalf commands it. My friends, go to the borders and keep watch, report anything back here. I have faith in you". They all said goodbye and wished her a speedy journey, then they left her and Elrond alone. "Thank you, Elen. I knew you would not fail me". Elrond assumed she was doing this for him, for the lord of Rivendell had asked. She looked at Elrond. "Gandalf requires it of me, I would not fail him". She said softly before walking out. Outside the door, Legolas stood waiting to speak to Elrond. When he saw her exit, however, he stood straight. "Mankoi naa lle sinome?" why are you here? He asked her in elvish. She looked at him. "I was requested here by Elrond, he wishes to speak with you now'. With that she turned and kept walking. He watched her go, he still loved her, 1000 years had done nothing to diminish it. He shook his head and entered the chamber.  
  
"Tell me Legolas, will Elen's presence bother you?" Elrond asked him. "I have not seen her in a long time, Elrond, but we are civil to each other". "She has suffered much at the hands of Malriel". Legolas nodded remembering the elven courtesan all to clearly in his mind, she had been a beauty yes, but her meanness had showed inself through and Legolas no longer thought of her as beauty. "Malriel has paid dearly for that, Elrond. She will not make the same mistake twice, I understand Elen's anger, and reluctance to see me and though her coldness pains me, this will be put aside for the sake of what lies ahead". Elrond was pleased at the young princes words.. "And so it shall be". The lord of Rivendell nodded. And they talked of other things.  
  
Elen gazed out over the elvish realm. It was beautiful there but she felt incarcerated still, as if someone had the key to her freedom. "Mae govannen". Well met. She turned her head and gazed upon Gandalf. "Cormamin lindua ele lle" my heart sings to see thee. She told him in her tongue. He smiled and touched her face. "You look as beautiful as the day I last saw you, Elen". He told her softly. She looked away. "Much has changed, much has happened since that day, Gandalf". Elen told him sadly. "Yet your heart still belongs to him". Gandalf said quietly. "As does my name". She said, more to herself than to him. "Tell me Gandalf, why you requested an elven ranger to join the fellowship ". He raised his eyebrows. "And how would you know that, young one?". Elen smiled genuinely. "You forget I am of the Ithil'Quessir, we are sometimes granted with the knowledge of the future. I only know of that, Gandalf, I do not know the outcome of such a journey". She looked out away from him. "Council is in a few minutes, child and there is one thing I have to ask of you". She looked at him again. "Do not worry so, Gandalf, my past with Legolas will remain that, that is one thing you should thank elves for, we put aside our differences when it is required of us'. "You sound so militant". He told her. "I am a ranger, Gandalf, and I have grown in many ways". They walked together to council. One thing she could not abide though were the dwarves. And they kept clear of her.  
  
She seated herself beside Gandalf, next to whom sat the hobbit that had carried the ring thus far. Looking around she noticed that the council consisted not only of men and elves but of dwarves, also, which, in her opinion, wasn't necessarily a good thing. Elrond faced the council "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You are summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Elrond looked at the hobbit "Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Frodo put the Ring on the stand in the center of the council, and seemed much relieved to be rid of it. "So it is true." "The Ring of power." "The doom of man." The man who sat beside the dwarves sighed loudly. Elen turned her head in his direction and recognized him to be the heir of Denethor- the Steward of Gondor. Boromir sighed before speaking "It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of my people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."  
  
Strider (who as Elen knew was a good friend of Gandalf ) looked at him. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Boromir scoffed at him "What would a ranger know of this matter?" Legolas stood up and announced to all "He is no mere ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Boromir smiled slightly as if amused "This is Isildur's heir?" Legolas spoke again to the knight "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Strider looked at the young prince of Mirkwood "Havo dad, Legolas." Sit down Legolas. Boromir leant back "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." Gandalf spoke up for the first time "Aragorn is right. We cannot control it, even the elves of ages old know this is true." Gandalf looked at Elen then and she knew it was time to announce her presence. Elen stood up then and faced the council. All heads turned in her direction for her beauty to some seemed to be greater the one Evenstar herself. "I am Elen, of the Ithil'Quessir, a ranger of the eastern lands, and there is an evil growing there, Saruman is growing a new breed of orc, one that can travel by day and cover many miles, it does not know pain, or fear". Boromir looked at her with interest. "And how would you know of this, elven ranger? Have you fought it?". Ignoring him she looked at Elrond. "they will attack Rivendell Elrond, we have held them at bay for as long as we dared". Erestor, elrond's chief advisor looked at her sharply. "you fought them?" he asked her. "some, I lost some good rangers whilst doing so'. She answered. The lord of Rivendell nodded at her and then addressed the council once more, he could not let his thoughts dwell on the safety of Rivendell for now. "We have but one choice. The ring must be destroyed." The Ring murmured its displeasure. Gimli shouted. "What are we waiting for?" Gimli picked up his axe and hit the Ring, (Frodo saw the eye) his actions, however, had no effect on the ring. The dwarven axe, though, was shattered and Gimli fell to the ground. Elrond shook his head at him "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. It was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from which it came. One of you must do this." Silence. Boromir put a hand to his head as if thinking "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. It is folly. Not with ten thousand men could you do this." Legolas turned to the man, unable to believe that humans could be so naïve. "Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond had said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Gimli looked at the elven prince "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Boromir looked at him also "And what if we fail? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Gimli stood up "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf! Never trust an elf!"  
  
As the council dissolved into arguing, the Ring started chanting, telling its name, and its terrible purpose, in the language of its master. Flames spread across the ring as it fed of their distrust and anger. Frodo held his head, eyeing the ring in distaste "I will take it." But the council did not hear him, so intent were they at what they were fighting at. Frodo shouted finally "I will take it!" Gandalf heard, and it pained him that Frodo were the one who would have to carry the Ring, but the rest of the council has just demonstrated how easily the Ring could influence most people. Silence returned. Frodo let his gaze wander around the group, and then finally rested on Elen. For some unknown reason she gave him trust and faith. "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way." Gandalf put his hand on his shoulder "I will help you bear this burden for as long as it is yours to bear." Strider bowed down and, kneeling before the hobbit, said with resolve: "If by my life or my death I can protect you, I will, you have my sword." Legolas nodded and offered his services as well saying simply "And my bow." Gimli making sure that he was not outdone by an elf offered Frodo his axe Boromir smiled grimly looking at Elen before saying anything. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. But if this is truly the will of the council, Gondor will see it done."  
  
Elen knelt in front of Frodo, aware that all eyes were on her now. He looked into her eyes, and there saw a lifetime of pain, grief, but most of all, he saw a light, a glimmer of hope. She took his hand and held it to her heart. "I will guard you always Frodo, I am your servant, mellonamin, I have one piece of advice to give you: be wary of men, the ring tempts them". "And what of you?" he asked the elven ranger. "The Elves cannot be tempted as the ring holds no power over them. Legolas and I are pure, as all elves are". She looked at Boromir before continuing. 'his mind is weak yet his heart is strong, the ring knows his weakness, if need be, call Legolas". She said softly to him. No one had heard her except, of course, Legolas who shared her keen elven hearing, and Gandalf who stood beside her. Elen stood up and faced the wizard. "Why did you say that to him, Elen?" "His heart asked, I answered". With that, she turned and walked away from the group.  
  
Legolas stood on the balcony and watched her leave. His heart went with her. She still carried the pain - he could feel it. He missed her: his mind, his heart and his body missed her. She went to the elven smiths and collected her weapons from them. She put all her arrows in her quiver, her knives in her belt, and slung her bow over her shoulder. She felt someone behind her and spun around notching an arrow and aiming a deadly target at the intruder. The intruder was Boromir, who had his hands up in the air in surrender. "Please maiden, I meant you no harm". He told her. She lowered her arrow and put it back into her quiver. She slung her bow again over her shoulder. "I must apologize, Boromir, I am used to being on guard". She bent her head in apology then looked back at him. "You never answered my question" - he stated "I fought them, but we were few, we had to retreat or be slain, not an option we liked, but we had to do it, regardless, if we were to report back to Lorien". "You hail from Lorien then?" "Lorien is our home yes, some of us hail from Mirkwood, Rivendell and other realms". He nodded somewhat still cautious. He did not fully trust elves, especially ones that hailed from Lorien, for their queen was believed to be dangerous and wicked. For some reason she felt bonded to him. She could not explain why. Since she felt rather than knew that Boromir did not have full faith in her kind. And from her experience, she understood him. "And how is Gondor?" She asked "Last time I visited, it was thriving". He looked at her in surprise. "You visited Gondor?" "Elves do mix at times with other races, Boromir, even though most of us dislike to, we are giving our lands to you for safekeeping after all, we have to know you well to give you the lands we have held since the beginning of all life". He averted his gaze down and away from hers, by now he knew by his instinct maybe that she was as dangerous as any ranger in the land be elf or man. She smiled. His breath was taken away by her natural beauty. He looked away and spotted Legolas. "Even here in Rivendell there are guards always". He commented to her. She knew who he referred to. "Legolas is very protective". She said softly. "You know him well then?" Boromir asked, arching an eyebrow. "Very well, I was once his royal guard, circumstances made me break that arrangement, though". She said softly. Suddenly she faced the knight. "Boromir, I would be honored to call you a friend". That caught him off guard. "I thank you, maiden, I would be honored". He touched his heart to formalize that honor. She reached back and took an arrow from her quiver. She handed it to him with both hands. "It is my custom to give an arrow to a friend, as a pact of our friendship". He took it. Like most elven arrows it was thin yet strong as steel. But unlike them, this one was golden in color, with inscriptions on it. Its feather meant for balance while in flight, was golden in colour. "It is beautiful, maiden." He said earnestly."tell me what does your name mean?' "It means Star Blossom, it was given to me at birth". Boromir nodded and smiled. "I thank you once again for the arrow, yet I have nothing to give you". "Please do not, your friendship is enough, as is your strong sword at my back". She touched his shoulder and he turned and walked to his mount to take his weapons and other things on their journey.  
  
Elen went to speak with Aragorn. He had just come back from seeing and saying goodbye to Arwen. They met halfway in the great elven hall, where the smiths had just finished reforging Anuril, it belonged to the heir of Gondor. Elen eyed it and bowed to him. "Please maiden, do not bow before me, I am not king or elven royalty". He told her touching her arm so that she would not bow to him. "I do not understand why Gandalf has asked me to accompany you on this journey Estel, but I do know that danger lurks everywhere". Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Yes, I have felt it on the way here, did you see no orcs or wargs on your way here?" Aragorn asked her. "Apart from Saruman's new breed, I have not, but I feel the darkness and it is closing over us. Rivendell will cease to exist, they will leave these shores soon". She noticed sadness in his eyes. "Aragorn, do not fear, the Evenstar will journey, but not the way you think". With that they walked out together, to join the rest of the group, that were waiting to hear Elrond's last words to them. "Fellowship of the ring, on this journey you will encounter many obstacles, dangers old and new, friendships will be tested, and most of all, you will lead Frodo with your courage, may the light of the elves guide you on this journey, our thoughts are with you always". With that, the group picked up their belongings and one by one made their way to the gates that would mark the border of Rivendell. 


	2. Chapter Two Far Light

FAR LIGHT  
  
  
  
I amar prestar aen  
  
The world has changed  
  
Han mathon ne nen I feel it in the water  
  
Han mathon ne chae I feel it in the earth  
  
A han nothon ne gwilith  
  
I smell it in the air **************************************************************************** ************ They left behind them the last glimmer of light that was Rivendell as they traveled onwards towards Mount Doom. The fellowship walked in silence, each of its members, including Elen who was the last of the line, left to their own thoughts. Boromir, who was walking in front of the elven ranger, turned and looked behind them to glance at Rivendell for one last time.  
  
"We leave behind the last smite of sanity that exists in this land", he told her.  
  
"Rivendell still holds it, Boromir, but Lothlorien is the trueness of us and of all of this land. We will see it before long, do not lose hope, son of Denethor". She walked on encouraging him to join her and to continue the journey by her side. They failed to see Legolas turning to look at them.  
  
"Naa rashwe?" is there trouble? Gandalf asked him stopping beside the young elven prince.  
  
"No, why do you ask?" Legolas answered with a question of his own.  
  
"Oh nothing, you just keep looking behind us. If you wish to speak to her do so and get it over with'. Gandalf told him sternly, for he had seen Legolas turn many times to look at her and did not fail to notice the Elf's annoyance at Elen's growing friendship with Boromir. Gandalf knew that Legolas was becoming jealous but having known Elen for many years the wizard was certain that the Prince had nothing to worry about; Elen would not betray the love of her heart. And she also distrusted men. But if she had offered her friendship to Boromir, there was a reason for doing it, Elen did not do things at half measures or for no reason at all.  
  
"May I ask you something Elen?" Boromir asked her softly. "What is it?" she asked eyeing him. "Why do you not like the Mirkwood elves? I thought all elves were friends". He asked her bending his head. "It is a long story, Boromir". She told him at length "We have a long journey ahead of us". He persisted. "My father and brother were of the royal guard, and I wanted to be like them, I did not want to be a courtesan awaiting on the favors of the royals, so they taught me everything they knew, and I became one, like them. I became Legolas' personal guard - he trusted me like he did no other and we soon became good friends. We were always together, wherever he went, I followed. I treasured every moment spent with him as he was not only my liege but a friend as well. There was one who did not like me, I do not know whether it was out of jealousy or not, but she always made fun of me, mocking me and laughing at the fact that being the elven maiden that I was I wished to be soldier. I took offense to that because my father and brother were soldiers and they thought of being nothing else, and they were proud of what they were. I took offense to it for I knew that what she really meant was that I was not good enough for the prince of Mirkwood. My father and brother taught me well and I could swear that I was performing my duties better than any of the male guards in the whole kingdom. But I was proud and it was my pride that had driven me to the extremes" One of the hobbits stumbled and Elen gave him a hand up, she broke off her story to the knight to do so. Once that was done she continued with her tale. "We had a fight. I had her on the ground with my knife to her throat and she was taunting me to kill her. I would have done it had her cousin not intervened, and as he was also a head of the prison guard, he threw me in a cell and left me there for 2 weeks, without food, without water and without light. Legolas was told that I had tried to steal from him while he slept, his father proved him wrong, but the damage was done and as soon as I was set free I left Mirkwood and haven't been back since, for on that day many things had happened".  
  
"And during your duties as his personal guard, you fell in love with him". Boromir nodded knowingly  
  
"Yes, I did, I have loved him for over 2000 years, but the pain of his betrayal is still strong in my heart, we were friends, and that friendship was broken when he told me I was a thief and a liar".  
  
"That is a pain indeed, Elen, if there's anything I have learnt about the elves, it's that they grieve deeply, and give without thought of payment". He told her.  
  
They picked up pace when they realized that they had somehow fallen behind the rest of the group. Legolas stood perched on a nearby rock, watching them. But if you had questioned him, the prince would of said he was keeping guard. "Tell me of Elyssia" Boromir looked at her in surprise. "And how would you know of her?" He asked her with raised eyebrows. The maiden kept surprising him. "I met her when I was last in Gondor and we became good friends, she also knows of another elven friend, Nightsword, my sister in blood". "Nightsword. yes I remember her. She is half elven, isn't she? She always keeps to herself. Now my elyssia.. she is like the sun on a stormy day, she brings laughter and hope to all of us, I love her dearly".  
  
Elen stopped suddenly. Bringing Boromir up short. She faced him and he could see the grief in her eyes. "Boromir, heed me, do not take chances, and do not fall into temptation with the ring, if you find yourself being taken by the darkness, take my hand and I will guide you back to the light". She told him, desperation evident in her eyes. "Why do you say this to me, maiden?" he stepped closer to her. "I feel it, the Uruk Hai will hunt us down, and if we are not careful it will be our end, if you fall, Elyssia will never see you again, and if that were to happen she would doubtlessly kill me". Elen added with a faint smile, trying to break the cold impact her words had on him. "I thank you maiden, I will heed your words and hold you to your promise that you will hold my hand in the hour of our darkness". He placed his hand over his heart. She smiled. "I take heart in that mellonamin". They started walking only to find that the rest of the group had already set up the camp for the night in a glade. Boromir moved off to speak to Aragorn. Legolas overtook her and took up guard on the other end.  
  
Elen looked around, paying special attention to where everyone was seated. Gandalf was sitting by the fire and obviously deep in thoughts. Frodo with his companions sat around the fire making food for them all. And last of the companions - Gimli the dwarf, was soundly sleeping. His watch would soon be on.  
  
She walked over to Aragorn and Boromir. They looked at her. Aragorn nodded at her, acknowledging her arrival. "And how do you fare, Elen?" he asked her. "Well enough Aragorn. And you?" she asked in return, stopping by him. She felt comforted by his presence. She knew what it was that had attracted Nightsword to him in the first place. "Alert, I fear there is something following us". He told her, his eyes peering into the darkness. Elen turned and following his example looked out into the darkness. Thanks to her keen elvish eyes she were able to spot a familiar looking dark shadow . "It may be the creature Gollum that escaped from Mirkwood". She told them unable to stop the disgust she felt for the fallen creature from entering her voice. Legolas heard it all too well from his end.  
  
Aragorn nodded agreeing with her. "There is only one way to find out". He told her requesting silently that she checked it out. She nodded and stepped into the darkness, towards the creature. Legolas, who was observing the whole scene from the other side of the camp, ran over to them looking out into the darkness where she had gone. "Where is she going?" he asked Aragorn. "To the shadow". Aragorn told him. He trusted that the elven ranger knew what she was doing. In front of their eyes, she disappeared and while they could no longer see her they were still able to see the creature. They heard a squeal, and a crash. The creature darted away into the nearby bushes. Legolas and Aragorn ran down to where they thought Elen was. Soon she came into view once more. "I thought nothing could see you once you cloaked its mind". Aragorn told her, slightly confused with the events that had just taken place. They bent down and helped her up. Aragorn on one side and Legolas on the other. "He felt my presence, I do not know how". She said in disgust that her own weakness had betrayed her. Legolas retrieved her weapons and handed them to her. "Diola lle". Thank you. She said to him and then turned to look at Aragorn.  
  
"It is Gollum, and he is after his precious". Elen told them.  
  
"Precious?" Boromir asked as he came to join them.  
  
"The ring". Aragorn explained As they started walking back to camp, Legolas noticed a stain on her arm. He stopped her. "You are wounded". She looked down at her arm. "It is only a scratch, liege, do not worry" she turned, brushing the matter of her wound off, and they kept walking. It had not escaped anyone's notice what she had called him. Referring to him as liege, she was on a non personal level with him.  
  
Boromir handed her a skin of water, and she washed the superficial scratch. Legolas watched from afar. "I am not one to give advice, maiden, but his concern for you is obvious, was he aware of your feelings for him?" "He was". "And does he have any for you?" the knight asked, not knowing if she would respond as elves in general were quite unpredictable. "He did". She told him looking at Legolas.  
  
Legolas had had enough, he walked over, purpose in his step.  
  
"Excuse us Boromir, I have need to speak with her". He pulled her up and pulled away, in the forest beyond. "Let go of my arm, Legolas". He stopped, turned and faced her. "The time for playing games is over, Elen". He hissed. "And who is playing games, liege?" she asked pulling her arm out of his grip. "There was a time you called me Legolas". He whispered softly. "That time is past, I was naïve then. and we were friends". "We were more than friends, my feelings for you have not diminished, I was a rash youth then, intent on not being a prince". He argued. "So you played along the game that the courtesan had set her mind upon?" Elen asked him. "I thought it was true, until my father told me the truth. But when I went to find you, your father told me you had already left, and that he did not know where you headed". He told her. He still couldn't shake off the feeling of shame that would engulf him whenever he thought of the way he behaved that day. He had always prided himself upon his good manners, loyalty and tolerance, and yet, he acted that day like he had lacked all three. Elen looked at him searching his mind. He was telling the truth. "No Legolas, I will not fall again". She tried to walk past him but he pushed her against a tree and held her there with his body. "Elen, you are my star, I have missed you all these years, I am sorry if I had hurt you, but it was unintentional". He told her, his face inches away from her own. "She nearly killed me Legolas, you banned the sunlight from me, if it had not been for your father I would not be here now!" For to take the sunlight away from an Ithil'quessir of which the moonlight was just as life giving as the sun was worse then death. She had been near death when she had escaped the dungeons of Mirkwood. Lorien once she had reached it, brought back to life, but Elen knew just as Galadriel did, that the damage was done, that time would show just how much that had had an impact on her inmortal life, for the process of death had begun in her soul, and slowly her light would diminish.  
  
"What more must I say?" he asked her. She could feel his desire for her. "I will not fall for you again Legolas, I am not human, they fall for their weaknesses, elves do not" she told him heatedly. "you insult me when you compare me to them" he replied. "i do not compare you to Elessar, he is the only human I will ever trust, but your actions speak louder than your words, hear me well Legolas, your betrayal has festered for over the ages, I will not die of a broken heart". She promised. "you already are, do you not think that is why Gollum felt you?, your powers are leaving you, you will diminish if you do not stop this silliness". Elen looked at him in disbelief. "leave me Legolas before I put an arrow through your heart, i have no weakness, you are weak, your own heart leads you to believe what is not there, i am beyond that". "do so, for my heart is dead if it is to never love you again". He told her softly. He was right she knew, now she understood truly why Gollum had indeed felt her. She was dying unless she forgave him his errors and did as her heart dictated. He leant in to her and whispered softly into her ear. 'Amin mela lle Elen" I love you. "I always have and it will never end, I will follow you to the ends of the earth if you ask me". He told her softly. 'then you shall follow for the rest of your days legolas, put your heart at the matter at hand, the ringbearer needs elven instincts to guide him through, mortal fears will endanger us all" she told him and moved off but turned to him once last time to end their conversation well. She glanced at him up and down. "Perhaps you should stay here for a while Legolas, your condition would not go unnoticed by Estel". She told him looking at him skeptically. He looked down at himself and had the decency to blush. He looked at her.  
  
"It's your fault you know". He said matter-of-factly. "I will take the blame gladly, Legolas, see you back at the camp". With that final statement she wandered off. Boromir and Aragorn stood up, their hands on their swords ready for battle when they heard a rustle in the bush, they were surprised when they saw her, elves were usually light footed and silent. She shrugged at them as if to say she knew what they were thinking and that she couldn't be bothered with elven ways at the moment. "Manke naa Legolas?" where is Legolas? Aragorn asked. "Amin n'sinta" I don't know. She responded and went to sit next to Gandalf who eyed her with interest. She ignored him and went to sleep. Her thoughts drifting for an instant to Nightsword, and how she was faring alone in Gondor, Elen had taught her to trust again, to be amongst the people. Sleep overcame her before she thought on it too much.  
  
Legolas arrived in camp an hour later. He was glad to see that only Aragorn remained awake. No one would question his return. The ranger looked at him. "Is it all out of your blood Legolas?" Aragorn asked him softly, so no one else would hear him if anyone was still awake. "We spoke, and cleared a misunderstanding we had". Legolas told him. "Don't explain yourself to me, I understand, she is beautiful and you love her, that is enough for any man". Aragorn had guessed the in-betweens in the elf's words. Legolas looked over his shoulder at her. "She is my light Aragorn, I would not spend another millennia without her, but if she does not yield to the truth she will die, already her light fades". Aragorn looked at him sharply, he did not understand the race of Moon Elves. 'i do not understand legolas" 'they are like all elves, but with them grievances are mortal, what happened between us was enough to break her soul, she has been dying for 1000 years and will not acknowledge it, it is her way, always putting others ahead of her own needs, but i intend to stop this". Aragorn nodded and they both watched the sunrise. 


	3. Chapter Three Lothlorien

All the fellowship characters are rightfully Tolkien's. The only characters that belong to me are: Elen and some other characters that come to life in my chapters. Please leave feedback so I can continue writing and posting my fics on this site. Thanks!  
  
LOTHLORIEN  
  
They began their journey towards Moria, Legolas was up front with Gandalf, and behind him was Frodo, the other 3 hobbits, Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir and finally herself. If she closed her eyes she would be able see the creature following them, but it avoided sunlight, the pull of the ring to it was incredible. 3 hours into their journey she felt it more than ever and stopped, spun while notching an arrow and let it fly. The group pulled up behind her. Legolas ran down to her. "What is it?" he asked her. "The creature follows us". She told him. Gandalf joined them. "Do not kill him Elen, he has his own part to play in this, what it is I do not yet know, but he will leave us alone". Gandalf assured her, she studied his weary face, whether he was trying to convince her and the others, or just merely himself, she could not read his thoughts. "He wants the ring, and will kill Frodo if need be" she told him, she had never not argued a point with him. "Not with all of us protecting him". Gandalf argued. "He advised the Nazgul where he was, do you think he will not do so again?" she asked. He knew she was right, but something told him that Gollum was better off alive. Gandalf moved off, he didn't think it best to argue with her at this point at time. Aragorn moved closer to her. "Do you think he poses a threat?" he questioned her softly. She looked at him. "Gandalf has never been wrong, but if the creature does anything to harm Frodo I will kill him". They nodded and each went his way to restart the journey. Legolas touched her face mindful that Boromir had his back to them and that they had this one minute of privacy. Then he turned and walked away to catch up with Gandalf who was already leading them on. One last look behind her and she also turned to catch up with Boromir. And while she walked, she lifted her hand up. It glowed with a faint ethereal light. So already it had begun to show. She stopped intending to back track a bit to ensure gollum was not following. But it was not to be. Aragorn noticed her delay and ran back to her. 'what is it Elen?'. He asked her in a hushed voice. 'i will scout behind us to ensure we are not followed'. She told him, he narrowed his eyes at her. 'i know Elen, legolas told me last night that you are diminishing, i consider myself a friend of the elves and therefore would say to you, do not hold on to this grievance any longer, soon you will depart to the Valar Halls or to the gray havens i know not which, but would you go without your soulmate?' he asked her. 'i would not leave him behind anymore then you would arwen Aragorn". She answered. She lifted her hand up for him to see. 'already it has begun, we do not have time'. 'time?' 'time aragorn, for legolas and i to bond, we are on a mission, to protect middle earth, we cannot let our own mortality get in the way'. 'the elves are inmortal elen, the valar have made it so, it is your heart that makes you mortal, for you wish to die instead of giving in to the love that you feel for him, yes he is young, and so are you, but you have eternity, and would you spend it fighting one another?, that is not the elvish way'. Aragorn told her, edge to his voice, for it was that his heart spoke more so than his mind. 'mortals do not see it, moon elves are becoming extinct, my people have long left these shores, i am the only left'. She murmured. 'will you give in to it elen? I have seen the fire in your blood, i had never thought you weak, you have proven boromir right, elves are weak, they are not the strong, ethereal creatures mortals believed them to be'. That angered Elen, she tripped him as he fell, in one swift stroke she had her sword at his throat. 'and are we weak Estel?, there are things you do not understand, arwen has given up her inmortality for you, and yet you do not see it'. 'all i see is an elven ranger, who does not hear her heart, yes there is pain and suffering and an evil growing, but do you not believe that all good beings being bonded will save all of us?, that fighting amongst ourselves will not only weaken us but all ultimately destroy us?' he challenged her. She took a step back.' You speak words of truth Estel, i will think on them'. She gave him a hand up. 'then think well before the light takes you'. He told her and moved off. She watched him go, and noticed that legolas stood not faraway watching them.  
  
Gimli was grumbling. "Elven ranger indeed, she cannot even hit a creature, as if elves are legendary archers, bah!" Aragorn turned to him "Be wary that she does not hear you friend, rangers are known for their quick anger". Gimli looked at the human ranger. "She does not frighten me ranger, elves think to highly of themselves as it is, and why do we need a female? they know nothing of war". Gimli told him. "And are we at war my friend?" Aragorn asked patiently. "We are, with Sauron". Gimli muttered for to himself than to the ranger but Aragorn heard him still and the ranger himself did not know why he bothered answering that foolhardy statement. "He has not yet declared his intentions, we are trying to stop him from gaining further strength, by destroying the ring, and we are doing so". The future king of Gondor told him. "Bah, a whole lot of hogwash that is, once we reach Moria, there you will see that we dwarves are much more giving then the elves'. "I do not compare the two Gimli; each race has its own merits and its own flaws". With that Aragorn moved off and ended the conversation. The hobbits started murmuring between each other. They believed that at some point the elven ranger and the dwarf would come to either an agreement or a fight, they did not have bets running, but just kept a tally on it.  
  
They reached moria, and stood before the doors. Ancient elven writing graced the great stone doors. Behind them was the dark lake. Aragorn eyed it suspiciously. "Speak friend and enter". Gandalf said. "Friend". He bellowed out. Nothing happened, "Why won't it open?" merry asked. "It's a riddle". Sam provided. "Speak friend and enter? that's no riddle". Pippin said. Legolas and Elen stood to the side in the shadows keeping guard. They did not know what inhibited their journey.  
  
The elves also kept an eye on the lake that Aragorn had earlier watched. "The lake is dark and forbidding". Legolas advised. "No light reflects upon it, it is a part of the darkness, which has been following us". Elen told him in a whisper. He looked at her and took her hand. He brought it to his lips gently kissing her fingers. His lips so warm. At that moment it seemed that there were only the two of them in existence. Frodo's voice broke that moment and brought their attention back to the hobbit. "What's the elvish word for friend?" he asked. "Mellon". Gandalf replied, no sooner had he done that that the doors opened. At that moment also the creature of the lake also chose to make its presence known and attacked them. One tentacle entwined Frodo's leg lifting him high in the air. "Strider!" the hobbits cried, bringing Aragorn's attention to their dilemma. Gandalf hurried into the cave with Gimli. Elen pushed the other hobbits forward ahead of her then rejoined Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn in trying to save Frodo from a watery death. The elves fired arrows at it with deadly precision but they knew that something else dominated it, something that would not easily succumb to elvish weapons. Aragorn used his arrows also while Boromir slashed at it with his sword. The creature screamed its pain, dropped Frodo onto Aragorn which the ranger easily caught him in the air. The creature retreated for an instant.  
  
Elen pushed Boromir ahead of her, incase it returned. She did not know why she was so protective of the knight; he was more than able to protect himself. But something told her to do it. Legolas ran behind Aragorn and Frodo. The creature made one last dash to them and in doing so brought down the stone doors, blocking their only way out. Complete darkness engulfed them. Elen took two steps back. She hated the darkness. She could not even see her hands. Much less anyone in front of her. A hand landed on her shoulder and squeezed. And a voice whispered into her ear. "I am here". It was Legolas. His presence was comforting to her. "What we need here is light". Gandalf said stating the obvious. The stone in his istari staff lit up like a burning flame. And they could see all around them. Legolas bent down and retrieved some arrows from fallen bodies. "There was a war here". Boromir said as Legolas put the arrows in his quiver replenishing the ones he had fired already. He handed some to Elen also, she did the same. Aragorn bent down and looked at the bodies more closely. "Goblins". Legolas stated upon closer inspection of the arrows. "We need to move, and not attract attention". They started climbing the stone staircase and made their way to a great hall made of stone. Gimli walked ahead. "My people will serve a feast". He told them. Somehow they all knew save the dwarf that no one was here.  
  
Gimli spied a door off to the right that led into a vast room lit with light, he made for it, sure that he would find people of his own race there. Gandalf shouts out to the dwarf "Gimli!" The others followed the dwarf; find Gimli grieving over a tomb. Gandalf reads the dwarven runes on the top of the tomb. Gandalf read it and translated it into his own tongue." Here lies Balin, son of Hrundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared." Gandalf finds a book held by a skeleton leaning against the tomb. Legolas looks at Aragorn. "We must move on. We cannot linger here." Elen nods agreeing with him. She was standing guard at the door. Gandalf kept reading from the book he had picked up earlier. "They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. The ground shakes. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. A shadow moves in the dark. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They are coming." Pippin knocks a skeleton into the well, which makes a little more than enough noise to wake the dead. Gandalf looks over his shoulder at the hobbit, not impressed." Fool of a Took! Next time, throw yourself in, and rid us of your stupidity!" There is a pause where it seems they might not have been heard, and then drums start pounding. Frodo's sword is glowing blue. Legolas looks up and sees dust falling from the roof above them."Orcs!" Boromir moved to look out the door so hurried was he that he bumped into the maiden that stood there, she pulled him back, before he is almost hit by two arrows, together they shut the door. Boromir turned to the company "They have a cave troll." Elen smirks behind him, her blood is already roaring in her veins, she is itching to get into a good fight. "Stay back, close to Gandalf!" Aragorn looks at the hobbits and yells out to them, he prepares his bow and arrows. They bar the door with the weapons of the dead. And each takes a stand in front of the hobbits and Gandalf. Two elves, one ranger and one knight against a horde of goblins, orcs and whatever else god saw fit to throw at them. "Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli takes his ax in hand yelling out to the orcs. Elen grunted, she would shoot the dwarf himself if he didn't stop giving himself airs. Orcs break holes in the door. Legolas and Aragorn shoot arrows through the holes and kill the orcs on the other side. Boromir and Elen stand behind them as backup and behind them stand Gandalf and the hobbits. Finally, the doors can stand no more and break open and orcs flood in. the company fight. Then the troll comes through the door and part of the wall. Elen fires her arrows from a ledge that she climbed up on. Legolas joined her and they let off arrows with deadly precision. Sam slips under the troll and tries to hit it with a frying pan.  
  
The troll smashes the tomb Gimli is standing on top of, but misses Gimli; the troll foolishly killed several of the orcs in its attempt to get the dwarf. The chain dangles from its neck and the troll uses its chain like a whip, trying to hit Legolas, who dodges the troll and pulls Elen up with him onto another ledge even higher up. The chain becomes momentarily caught around a pillar, and Legolas runs up it to stand on top of the troll and gets a shot at its head. He jumps down off the troll and lands like a cat on its feet, he doesn't miss a heartbeat and continues to dodge the troll as well as fire arrows at it to ascertain its fate.  
  
Sam hits several orcs over the head with his frying pan. Sam smiles in glee and shouts out to Frodo "I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Troll catches sight of the three hobbits. They all dodge, but Frodo goes one way and Merry and Pippin the other. The troll follows Frodo, who manages to stay on the opposite side of the pillar from the troll for a while, but then he is surprised and he tripped on a fallen stone, the troll grabbed his foot and dragged him to it. "Aragorn! Help!" Frodo yells out in fear to Strider Frodo cuts the troll's hand with Sting, and it lets go. The troll reaches for Frodo again, but Aragorn runs over and stabs it with a spear, prompting the troll to smash him into the wall. Frodo scrambles over to the fallen ranger and shakes him, but he doesn't get up. Frodo sees the troll eyeing him and before he can move, the troll stabs him with the spear. Frodo falls, with the spear in his side. Merry and Pippin jump on the troll's back and stab it wildly. The troll grabs Merry and throws him off, Pippin stabs it again, when it rears up, Legolas kills the troll with an arrow through the brain. Pippin has a hard landing, still being on top of the troll when it falls. "Oh no." Aragorn shakes his head and runs over to Frodo, seeing the hobbits unmoving. Thinking he's dead, Aragorn rolled him over, but he sits up. "He's alive!" Sam shouts in happiness. "I'm all right, I'm not hurt." Frodo tells them, not understanding why they are all standing around him with sadness on their faces. "You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn brought his attention to him again. "I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf leaned heavily on his staff. Frodo pulls open his shirt to reveal a Mithril vest. Gimli looked at surprise at the hobbit. "Mithril! You are full of surprises, Mr. Baggins!" Legolas looks at him from the other side of the room. He was tending to Boromir who had been hit on the head by a falling stone. The maiden Aragorn noted was walking around the room trying to regain their arrows. "We must go Gandalf, more orcs approach'. Elen advised them coming to stand beside them after she had handed several handfuls of arrows back to Legolas and Aragorn to replenish their losses. Her quiver is full.  
  
They run out through the cavern hoping to find the light, but they are surrounded by orcs. They hear a roar in the distance, and the goblins/orcs all scramble away back from where they came. "What is this new devilry?" Boromir leans close to Gandalf. "A balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf leads them away with the balrog coming closer to them. They run. Boromir abruptly comes to the edge of the path, drops his torch and teeters on the edge of a very long drop. Legolas pulls him back from the edge. Elen is not far behind and pulls Legolas back also onto herself. If it wasn't because they were in danger he would have let his thoughts wander in that direction but as it was, he could not. "Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near. Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!" Gandalf yelled out to Aragorn. They come to a gap in the apparently endless staircase, which the elves jump across easily. Gandalf follows after a moment's hesitation and at the insistence of Legolas who reaches out to him. Boromir grabs Merry and Pippin, jumps across as the edge crumbles. Aragorn grabs and throws Sam across, but Gimli holds up a hand. "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" he tells the ranger, and jumps by himself. But he doesn't quite make it, and Legolas grabs his beard to keep him from falling. More stones break off the edge, Frodo and Aragorn scramble back. The gap is now too far to jump. Part of roof breaks off, and falls between them, breaking the section off and isolating Frodo and Aragorn. The remaining piece of stair starts to tilt. The ranger was trying to keep his balance, and also keep Frodo from falling. He finds he can influence the direction the stair falls. "Lean forward!" Aragorn tells the hobbit holding him on balance. They make it across helped by Legolas and Boromir. They keep running as the enormous section of stair falls into the abyss. They manage to get down the stairs to level ground without more trouble. As they run toward the bridge, the Balrog emerges from the chasm behind them. Gandalf makes sure everyone is across the bridge before he makes his stand. In the center of the bridge, he turns to face the demon, staff and sword in hand. "You cannot pass." Gandalf tells the balrog, a shimmer of power is behind Gandalf. Elen standing behind the wizard. "Gandalf!" Frodo yells out to his old friend. "Elen!" Legolas and Boromir yell in unison, they would not see her die. A wave of flame spreads across the Balrog. "I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! Dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udun!" Gandalf yells out to the balrog, it sounded like an old spell. Balrog draws a flaming sword and swings at Gandalf, but he blocks it. Elen's arrow follows it as the balrog moves around, for some unknown reason it fears her also. Gandalf turns to her. And saw that she had notched an arrow into her bow and had it aimed. "You cannot do anything to it child, now is not your time" Elen looks at him, into his eyes, and sees a fire burn within them. "It is the end of what you represent Gandalf, you will return to us stronger". She bowed to him and turned joining the company who stood and watched it all unfold. "Boromir, take the hobbits up, Legolas let us go, Aragorn come". She told them, authority in her voice. Boromir did as bid, Legolas hesitated, but Aragorn did not move.  
  
"Go back to the shadow! You shall not pass!" Gandalf yells out in his wizard voice. Gandalf slams his staff on the ground, and a flash of white light drives the Balrog back. The demon draws a whip of fire, steps onto the bridge, and the bridge gives way, dropping the Balrog into the chasm. It seems they have won, but as he turns away, the tail of the whip catches Gandalf's ankle and pulls him down. He gets a brief grasp on the edge of the bridge. "Fly, you fools!" he tells Aragorn, part of the company had already retreated and were now climbing into the light that would lead them into safety. Elen pulls Aragorn away. "Come Aragorn, Gandalf is gone, and now you must lead us". She said to him softly. And Gandalf follows his enemy into the abyss. Boromir carries Frodo away. Aragorn pauses, looking back until orc arrows drive him away. The diminished group escapes into the sunlight before most collapse with grief, weeping for the loss of their friend. Legolas is stunned taking solitary comfort in Elen's presence, she did not tell him what only she and Gandalf had known. Now Aragorn would become their leader. "Legolas, Elen get them up!" Aragorn orders the elves into action. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir tells him in disgust. Aragorn shakes his head at him and advises him "By nightfall these hills will be crawling with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Gimli, Legolas, get them up!" He turns and pulls Frodo and Sam up himself.  
  
They make for Lothlorien. To the lady of the woods, for some much needed advice. Elen knelt down and touched the earth. Legolas stood by her side. "Cormamin niuve tenna' ta Elea lle au' Mithrandir mellonamin" my heart shall weep until it sees thee again Gandalf my friend. She murmured to the earth, taking heart that warmth seemed to creep into her hand, and a tiny shard of crystal had embedded itself into her hand. It did not hurt, she knew what this meant, and Gandalf was with her still. "We must move, before darkness falls, otherwise we will fight another battle". Aragorn told them, the elves moved and picked up the hobbits, Boromir looked once more behind him and then followed. Lothlorien was not far, just on the other side of the glade. And the light of Galadriel would enfold them in her warm embrace. But some of them were cautious and mistrusting. They had heard stories of her. The only ones sure of the elf queen were Aragorn and the two elves. For one of the elves knew her well. 


	4. Chapter Four Lady of The Woods

All the fellowship characters are rightfully Tolkien's. The only characters that belong to me are: Elen and some other characters that come to life in my chapters. Please leave feedback so I can continue writing and posting my fics on this site. Thanks!  
  
LADY OF THE WOODS  
  
Much that one was is lost  
  
For none now live who remember it.  
  
It began with the forging of the great rings.  
  
Three were given to the Elves:  
  
Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings.  
  
Seven to the dwarf lords:  
  
Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls.  
  
And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of men who,  
  
above all else, desire power.  
  
For within these rings was bound the will  
  
and power to govern each race.  
  
But they were, all of them, deceived;  
  
for another ring was made.  
  
In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom,  
  
the Dark Lord Sauron forged, in secret, a master ring.  
  
And into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice  
  
and his will to dominate all life.  
  
One ring to rule them all.  
  
One by one, the free lands of Middle-earth fell  
  
to the power of the ring.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
"Stay close, young hobbits. They say a great sorceress lives here, an elf- witch of terrible power. All those who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again." Gimli tells them as if he has great experience in these matters. Legolas looked back at Elen and grinned. He knew what she was thinking. 'Frodo. Your coming is as the footsteps of doom. You bring a great evil here, Ring bearer.' Galadriel's voice echoes in Frodo's mind, and he looks around him trying to find the source of that voice. "Well, this is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox!" Gimli says boasting, shame he doesn't see what happened next otherwise he wouldn't have said anything. Suddenly, they are all surrounded by elves with drawn bows. "The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir, guardian of Lorien says to them, his arrow is trained on the dwarf. Haldir's eyes are drawn to Elen. Recognition in them. "Haldir of Lorien. We have come for help. We need your protection." Aragorn draws his attention back to the matter at hand. Haldir shakes himself out of his reverie and returns his gaze to Aragorn. "Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should go back!" Gimli shouts out to Aragorn. Boromir looks around him and surveys the area. Many elves surrounded them. "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting." Haldir said to them, he then turned and assumed that they would follow and follow they did, if any of the Lorien elves were to insist it. They enter the elf city in the trees, and are brought before Celeborn and Galadriel.  
  
Elen stood aside while Galadriel speaks to the fellowship. Haldir comes to stand next to her. "Nae saian luume'" it has been too long. Haldir says to her. She looks at him. "Greetings Haldir, and yes it has been long". She nods to him giving him a smile. "I would like to have a moment with you maiden of light". He tells her softly. "Haldir, do not call me that here" she begs him. "It is what you are to your people, I am acknowledging it". He argues. "Very well, but please call me by my name". She implored. "Elen, the very name that made you what you are". Haldir says with some contempt. "Haldir, my name is not my fate, my heart is, if I love Legolas it is my decision, do you judge Arwen for loving a mortal?" she asked him, more than once, had he annoyed her like this, not many did, but Haldir seemed to be one of those few. Point made, he laid off. "I apologize maiden, it has been long since we last met, and I still smart over what we argued". He bowed slightly. "We spoke Haldir, no more, you are guardian of Lorien, and I am guardian of these lands, which is also my destiny". She told him laying a hand on his arm. "And what of your bond with the knight of Gondor?" he asked her. "I hold him in high esteem, he is dear to my friend, and I would hold him safe for her". Haldir nodded accepting this as fact. Elves held in high esteem friendships with all beings, well that was except dwarves whom elves did not like.  
  
Galadriel walked over to them. Haldir bowed and stepped back into the shadows. "Maiden of Light, it has been a long time since I last saw you, even now your light diminishes". Galadriel spoke to her in her mind, for some things that she spoke of it was never made public, elves valued privacy above all else. "My lady much has happened since that day and yes i am dying". Elen replied also using her mind. "so it is true, but would you let your mind rule your heart and take your life?, and much more will happen, your faith will be tested". The elf queen told her. "I do not understand". Elen looked around her then came back to rest her gaze upon Galadriel. "You have offered the light to Boromir, to what purpose maiden?, your soul is fading and yet you aim to save the life of another without no thought as to your own mortality". Galadriel stated. "Yes, my visions told me that if he were not careful he would die, as for the other, much is yet to be said Lady, i love legolas yes, but the time for that is far, we have other obligations, such as guarding the ringbearer". "And you put it upon yourself to save him; you are not a savior maiden, but a guiding hand". Galadriel stated the obvious. As if Elen did not know that. "I may not be a savior but if I can stop pride and guilt killing a man I will, that is my fate, it is a part of my name my lady". "and it may be the end of yours, since before your birth you were destined to join with Legolas, a path that has not run smoothly since something has always happened to forsake that but you are now together that is why you cannot wait no longer, you will not have survived another 1000 years without him, he is the light to your star, although dangerous times come you will succeed if it is your hearts desire, you who have been called Star since the beginning of time'. Galadriel told her. "My end is yet to come lady, I have much to do". Elen told her. Galadriel smiled. She always enjoyed her talks with Elen; the maiden offered her arguments worth waiting so many years for. The maiden was not afraid to question her. "The half elven has progressed much since you left her in Gondor, she has become fast friends with the one you call Elyssia". Elen smiled. "Nightsword is a good friend, she trusted me when there was no reason to, and many had treated her as a thief when their people had left those ways long ago". Elen told her. They both watched as Legolas came over to them. He bowed to them in respect.  
  
"Prince Legolas, it is good to see Mirkwood elves in this realm, your skills are much needed in this task". Galadriel told him. "Lady, I am pleased to be here, much evil dwells in the land, and the time is past for such pettiness that exists within all races when we must all join to fight for the freedom of our lands'. He put his hand over his heart while replying to her. Galadriel nodded in agreement and moved off to speak with Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn eyed the elf queen warily, he trusted the elves true, but he had never met or had counsel with their queen, and so he did not know what to expect. "I have never before seen her kind, Lady, she is a remarkable ranger, one that shows no fear, yet her race is not known to me". Aragorn stated to the elf queen. Hoping that she would answer his questions. "Her race is the Moon Elves, they are the wisest amongst us, they have the gift to cloak the weaker minds so that they are not seen, and are also granted with visions of the future whatever they may be". Galadriel answered. "She is one of true beauty, she has no thought for herself, and she gives freely". Aragorn looked down. "Elen is one of her kind, many do not exist, she has chosen to remain in this land for Legolas, otherwise she would have died a long time ago, she is the Maiden of Light of her people, and she has the skills to heal the dead even if it means death to their own". Galadriel moved off with Celeborn after that and did not return.  
  
Legolas moved to stand beside her. "You know Haldir?" Legolas asked her. Elen looked down. So that had not escaped his notice. "My home is Lorien Legolas; I made it my home after I left Mirkwood". She told him. He looked at her sharply then faced her fully. "Did you join with him?" he asked her softly. She looked into his eyes. "No, I did not join with him, we were odd friends, he does not understand me like you do, and he questions all my beliefs". She told him. Legolas didn't answer; he merely moved to her side again and observed what was happening around them. She stood still and silent. They made their way to the tent set up by the elves for their rest. Pippin was standing outside listening to music that the elves were playing. A sweet voice fills the air. "A lament to Gandalf". Legolas tells him. "What are they saying about him?" pippin asks. Elen looks at Legolas. Not sure what he would respond. "I have not the heart to tell you, for me the grief is still to near". Legolas tells him softly. Pippin nods and then turns and heads back to his tent. Elen takes the elf's hand. 'i would not have you grieve on your own legolas, i am here to help you bear your burden". Legolas looked at her stunned. She led him to their tent. She pulls him to lie down with her, and lays his head on her chest, she embraces him giving him comfort, and reassurance that the light was there and it would shine always. She wanted to tell him so much that Gandalf would come back, but what puzzled her was that Galadriel herself did not know it, either that or she did not want to make it known.  
  
For that moment the elves are in their own world.  
  
The company sleeps, and when Galadriel passes, only Frodo wakes. He follows her to a basin set in stone, which she fills with water from a silver urn. "Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel asks Frodo who seems unsure of what he is doing. He is in need of guidance. "What will I see?" Frodo asks unsure, his voice trembles. Galadriel looks sideways at him. "Not even the wisest can say, for the mirror shows many things. Things that are, things that were, and some things that have not yet come to pass." Frodo looks into the mirror, and sees Legolas, Elen, Merry and Pippin, then Sam. The Shire as it was, then the Shire ravaged, overrun with orcs and Sam in chains. Then the Eye appears, and the Ring grows heavier, trying to pull itself down into the mirror. Frodo snatches it away, falls backward onto the ground. Galadriel is still eyeing him, her power coming to the fore. "I know what it is you have seen, for it is also in my mind. It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking. Already it has begun. He will try to take the ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one, it will destroy them all." Frodo holds the ring in his hand and looks up at the elf queen. 'If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring.' "You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this." Galadriel asks, surprise on her face. Her hand reaching out to take it, but common sense of the elven blood seemed to be taking over. A dark light comes over her as she touches the power of the One Ring. She spreads her arms and a mighty wind blows, the light that shone in her that made her ethereal now shone all around her "Instead of a Dark Lord, you would have a queen, not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Tempestuous as the sea, and stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me and despair!" Galadriel backs away from the Ring, but for a moment, she looks old, and it seems to bring her no joy to have done the right thing. "I passed the test. I will diminish, and go into the west, and remain Galadriel." She says mostly to herself, but Frodo heard her. "I cannot do this alone." Frodo tells her, wishing still for some advice. "You are a Ring bearer, Frodo. To bear a ring of power is to be alone. This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way, no one will." Galadriel tells him. "Then, I know what I must do. It's just I am afraid to do it." He tells her; at that instant he looks so small, so like a child. "Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." The elven queen responds before turning away and retracing her steps back to her lair.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The company departs in three small boats. The elven queen places a kiss on top of Frodo's head. 'Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star. Numarii. May it be a light for you in dark places, where all other lights go out.' The Lorien elves bid them goodbye, in silence, some lifting their hands to them, others just watching them go. For that moment there was no sound, no sweet music, and no soft voice on the breeze. For no wind caressed the lands at this moment, the only thing that could be heard was the gentle splashing of oar hitting and entering the water.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The Uruk-Hai are on the march - traveling in light and without fear. They are pulled to the company from afar.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The company comes to a bend in the river and Aragorn taps Frodo's shoulder.  
  
"Frodo. The Aragornath. Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin." Aragorn tells him of the stories of old. There are two enormous statues of men in armor flanking the river, their left hands outstretched in a gesture of warding. The company goes past them, into a lake, where they find an old moorage and beach their boats. "We cross at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn tells them all. The hobbits set up camp. Legolas keeping guard although none of them notice that Elen is missing. Gimli scoffs at Aragorn "Oh? Just a simple matter of finding our way across Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks! And then it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see!" "That is our road, sir dwarf. Perhaps you should take some rest, and recover your strength." Aragorn raises his voice just a bit, the ranger had endless patience but sometimes it was tried. "Recover my.!" Gimli said but stopped when he saw the deadly glare that the elf prince bestowed on him. "We should leave now." Legolas turned to Aragorn and advised. "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness." Aragorn argues. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it." Legolas told him softly. Aragorn observed the elf. He had never under estimated their instincts, and he glanced around him noticing that the elven ranger was nowhere to be seen, he was about to question Legolas if he knew her whereabouts when Merry returned from gathering firewood. "Recover my strength! Pay no heed to that, young hobbits." Gimli said to the hobbits. At least they listened to him. "Where is Frodo?" merry asks interrupting the dwarf. Suddenly everyone stops what they are doing and notice that as well. Aragorn looks around and realizes Boromir is also missing. "And where is the maiden?" he finally asks Legolas. 


	5. Chapter Five Maiden of Light

All the fellowship characters are rightfully Tolkien's. The only characters that belong to me are: Elen and some other characters that come to life in my chapters. Please leave feedback so I can continue writing and posting my fics on this site. Thanks!  
  
MAIDEN OF LIGHT  
  
But there were some who resisted.  
  
A Last Alliance of Men and Elves  
  
marched against the armies of Mordor.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Elen sat up in one of the trees, and watched and waited. Rangers were fond of hiding, of flaunting to their enemies just how well they could adapt to anything and catch them unawares. And here she was, guarding Frodo as he walked around as if in a daze. She did so want to advise him, to hold him within her embrace, to fill him with her light. But knew she could not, it was forbidden.  
  
A branch breaking under foot brought her attention to the far side of the clearing and she caught sight of Boromir. Picking firewood. It was then that she saw it. The darkness around him. The ring is calling to him. "fight it Boromir". She whispers to him.  
  
Boromir looks up and sees Frodo walking around aimlessly "None of us should wander alone, you least of all. So much depends on you. Frodo I know why you seek solitude. You suffer, I see it day by day. Be sure you do not suffer needlessly. There are other ways, Frodo, other paths we might take." Frodo looked at him suspiciously for he could also feel it "I know what you would say, and it would sound like wisdom, but for the warning in my heart." "Warning? Against what? They are all afraid, but to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have. Don't you see? It's madness." Boromir argues, Elen sees the darkness tighten the leash around his neck. "There is no other way." Frodo argues taking a step away from the knight. Boromir looks confused at the hobbit seeing him walk backwards. "Why do you recoil? I am no thief." "You are not yourself!" the ring bearer tells him. "I ask only for the strength to defend my people! If you would but lend me the ring." Boromir argues back, despair is in his eyes. Elen jumps down from her perch silently, not heard by either, so intent were they on what they were saying. "No, stay away Boromir of gondor!" Frodo tells him, pleading with him. Boromir drops all his firewood and starts walking towards the hobbit "What chance do you think you have? They will find you, they will take the ring, and you will beg for death before the end! It is not yours save by a happenstance. It could have been mine. It should have been mine! Give it to me!" "No!" Frodo yells out again. They struggle, Frodo puts on the ring and disappears. Elen can't find him with her inner vision, he had disappeared into darkness as well. "I see your mind! You would take the ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death, and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse all you halflings!" Boromir falls, and seems to recover himself. "Frodo? Frodo? What have I done? Frodo, I'm sorry!". Elen kneels beside him. And smooths back his hair. "the darkness is tempting you Boromir, do not fall into it, it will be the death of you". She stands up and turns as Legolas comes into view. Questions in his eyes. Boromir stands up and seems to regain his composure. He felt ashamed that the elves had seen him at his weakest.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
The Uruk Hai arrive and all hell breaks loose. The fighting begins and Boromir standing takes his horn and blows it, they are not that far from Gondor. Boromir kills a bunch of orcs defending Merry and Pippin. His horn brings friends and enemies alike. Boromir gets shot three times before he stops killing orcs that had been ordered by their leader to retreat, and they also leave Boromir alive since he can no longer fight. The Uruk-Hai leader was going to finish him off, but Aragorn arrives, and manages to kill him after extended fighting. The ranger returns to Boromir and kneels beside him in his last minutes. Boromir looks at Aragorn pleadingly "They took the little ones." Aragorn touches his face tenderly, Boromir was a good friend till the end "Stay still." "Frodo. Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked. "frodo is safe." Aragorn told him softly. "Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him." Boromir said, he felt disgusted by his actions. "The ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn tells him. They both notice that Elen had arrived and now stood next to them, keeping guard while at the same time lending an ear to boromir's pain. "Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." Boromir pleads for redemption. Aragorn shook his head "No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." Aragorn reaches to pull out one of the arrows, but Boromir stops him. "Leave it. It's over. The world of men will fail. All will fall into darkness, and my city to ruin." Boromir tells him, but Elen drops down onto her knees and looks at Aragorn. "pull the arrows out, it is the only way for the poison to leave his body". She looked at Boromir. "and you my friend, did I not tell you this would happen?, take my hand, I will guide you to the light". "maiden?" Aragorn asked her. She looked at him. "I will heal him, it is in my blood to do so". She told the future king of Gondor. "but you will perish". Aragorn argued. "no, I will weaken, but I will live, it is mine to give". She placed her hand on boromir's forehead. "close your eyes mellonamin". Boromir did as she asked, and she closed hers also. She chanted in elvish, and Boromir fell into a deep sleep. She opened her eyes. "he will not feel the pain now, take the arrows out". Aragorn did as asked. Legolas and Gimli came and watched. Elen looked at Legolas. She stood up and walked over to him. "do not despair Legolas i know that my mind has been warring with my heart, and i have failed to see the truth, i do love you legolas, do not worry I do this gladly, we will meet again". Grief was etched on his face. "I would not lose you again my star". He touched her face pleadingly. "I will not die, but I will not continue on part of this journey with you". She leant up and gave him a light kiss. "Amin mela lle". She whispered to him.  
  
Then she went back to Boromir, and put one hand on his forehead, and the other on one of his wounds. She closed her eyes and chanted in elvish.  
  
"Boromir glanced all around him, everything was white, and also so bright it hurt his eyes, he could see elf guards beside what looked like a crystal. It glowed, pulsated with his every heartbeat, he reached forward to touch it, and the moment he did he realized that it was the maiden that he touched, that she would lead him away from the darkness, in that very moment he knew that she owned him, his soul would forever be a part of her. Cracks appeared on the crystal and he felt his own wounds close as those cracks on the crystal widened, and he felt once again whole. 'i keep to you my promise son of Gondor, we are bonded you and i, friends for all eternity'. A sing song voice told him that echoed all around him. Something pulled him back, away from her. "maiden!" he called out to her. But the elf guards took their stand once again in front of the crystal is it had dimmed and now pulsated even slower".  
  
Legolas kneeled on the other side of her. They watched as his wounds healed, but at the same time she became paler. But she also carried an ethereal glow. Boromir seemed to sigh and he opened his eyes. "I saw your light maiden, the darkness is gone" she smiled faintly before fainting into legolas' arms. They also saw that she carried boromir's wounds, not as bad as his was,but they were there, yet they wouldn't claim her life.  
  
Aragorn helped him up. "she has healed me with her light, for that I owe her my life". He told them. "and you have taken her away from me, you have helped her die faster". Legolas told him angrily. "Legolas, she sleeps, she will regain her strength". Aragorn told him. Legolas looked down at her, he held her in his arms. "have you not heard anything i have said aragorn, she was dying before, and now it will take her faster, gondor has at last claimed the last light that the elves had against the darkness" the elf prince told him. "She is the Maiden Of Light? We had heard of her but was not sure she existed until now, I will take her to Gondor to heal then we will join you again". The knight put a hand on the elf's shoulder in reassurance. Then he moved to take her from his arms. Legolas was somewhat reluctant to give her up, but knew it was the only way she would live and if she returned to him then perhaps she would live. He would make sure she did. By relinquishing her to a human, would he see her again. They watched as Boromir walked away with her in his arms. Towards Gondor, towards salvation? 


	6. Chapter Six Healing

All the fellowship characters are rightfully Tolkien's. The only characters that belong to me are: Elen and some other characters that come to life in my chapters. Please leave feedback so I can continue writing and posting my fics on this site. Thanks!  
  
HEALING  
  
The raven haired half elf watched the elven maiden that laid on her bed, she had been asleep for days, since the captain of Gondor had brought her on his return from Rivendell. A soft knock startled her out of her thoughts and she stood waiting for the human woman to enter. A honey haired woman with a cheery desposition came in, in her arms she carried food and water. She glanced at the half elf and then deposited it all on a nearby bench that sat underneath the window. The woman turned her. They knew each other but there was still an air of uncertainty within them towards each other. "how is she today?" the woman asked. The half elf glanced down at the elven maiden and then back at her. "she sleeps, as she has done since he brought her back". The half elf told her. "he is boromir, and he is a gentle man". The woman told her, the half elf looked away. "the night sky will not be whole until the star shines once more in her heavens'. The half elf murmured. "that is a beautiful thing to say Anya". The woman told her. Anya smiled tentatively at her given name by Gondorians. "thank you Elyssia, we are sisters in blood, she put trust and faith in me when no other would, the reputation of my people had carried far, and i was given a chance to see and join this world".  
  
That star was Elen brought from the forest of Amon Hen to Gondor to live after giving boromir a 2nd chance at life. Noone knew Elen was in the city. And it was best that the elven ranger remain hidden. These were dark times indeed. Boromir remembered clearly Aragorn's parting words. "do not name her in front of those who do not know her, many would see her die". Boromir promised them both that he would protect her with his life if called for.  
  
Anya walked to the window. She wished that Star was awake now, she had missed her these last few months, since she had ridden to Rivendell at Lord Elrond's request. She missed her friend, and her wise council. And she also waiting for news of Estel. Yes she called him by the elves given name for him. She would not dare name him Aragorn in front of humans. Elyssia made herself busy fixing up the room not that there was much. But the young woman loved being near Star as much as she could, the elven maiden exuded something akin to pureness. And all men flocked to her. One in particular.  
  
"how does she fare?" Anya turned to the source in a flash given her half elven blood that raced through her veins. Elyssia was also startled. It was Boromir who had entered after knocking, but none heeding his call, he opened the door to the chamber and entered. Elyssia blushed as she caught his gaze upon her. "she still sleeps the sleep of an elf, i do hope she will awaken soon". She told him. Anya moved to stand on the other side of Star's bed. "her wounds were deep Elyssia, she took from me what would of killed me". He told her. "and what of Legolas?" anya asked. Boromir looked at her. "legolas relinquished her to my care, we will meet them soon, when she recovers". He told the half elven. Her eyes startled him, they were like those of Elen's, quick, alert and farseeing.  
  
A hand on his arm drew his attention back to the fair maiden at his side. Her bright smile pushed away all his doubt. Anya looked down at Star and saw that she was looking at her. "Lle tyava quel?do you feel well ? anya asked her. At the question given, both boromir and elyssia looked down at Star and exclaimed in happiness. She pushed herself up, in truth she felt as she did before, whole again. But a part of her was still missing. And that would only be filled when she saw Legolas again. 'i am fine nightsword, how many days have i been here ?' she asked. '12 days have you slept, you needed much healing'. Anya told her. Elen sat up. Boromir and elyssia looked at her with despair. 'what are you doing ?' they asked. 'much time has been wasted, i must get to them'. She told them. 'maiden, you were very weak - '.boromir looked at anya. ' are you not doing anything to stop her ?' he asked the half elf. Who had the audacity to grin at him. 'i have learnt captain to never stop an elf when they have something on their mind, especially if that elf is Elen' she told him.  
  
Boromir met Anya and Elen at the gates 3 hours later, both elves were ready to leave at once, anya knew that Elen had seen something in her dreams as was her way, and the ranger dared not leave legolas to long. She would not survive. That was why it had taken her 12 days when it should have taken less. If she were to save herself she needed to join with legolas and bond their souls. She glanced over at nightsword. The half elf was ready to go also, she did not have the heart to tell her to stay in gondor, nightsword would refuse. Either that or kill her. Elen looked back at boromir. "you should stay boromir, elyssia would not forgive me again if i were to save your life again". She told him. "gondor will not abandon the ringbearer maiden, i owe him much". She sighed. "very well then, we leave now and travel fast and light". She noticed also that Faramir, boromir's brother had joined them and that he looked at nightsword sadly. "what grieves him boromir?" she asked. "he has love for her, but her heart belongs to another". He answered. "it is for her to discover that my friend, and when she does she will also realize that there is love in her heart for him". With that she turned and headed out, into the country, into the wild. Nightsword and boromir after farewelling Faramir. Also followed her.  
  
Elen set a fast pace, she wanted to cover much ground, to many days lying abed had dulled her senses. She remembered her dreams. Legolas was always in them beckoning her to him. Reaching out,wanting to take her hand. Anya and boromir said nothing, they each had their own thoughts to bear, and did not question the elven ranger at all. Elen had to compliment boromir on his strength, 2 days non stop of walking and running and he did not tire. "you gave him some of your strength elen, he now has some elven in him". Anya told her. They reached a cliff and looked down. "they are surrounded by orcs". She told the others. For they had spied Pippin and Merry. Anya did her own surveying. But could not see aragorn or the others. "they have not reached them yet, they may of been delayed". She told boromir and elen. "no more so than us, it will take us 3 days to walk around this gorge and get down there, by then they would of left to Mordor". "yes but they must by pass rohan, they have sentries out and may yet see the orcs travelling" anya responded to boromir's statement. Elen sighed. She had wanted to reach legolas this day, but it seemed to be impossible. She searched for him with her mind, he was not far, but he was not any closer to her. "we will rest here tonight, no fires". She moved off and stood at the other end of the cliff, surveying the edge and where they could climb down. In the dark her keen elven sight could see much. Something caught her eye. She squatted down and narrowed her gaze on that glimmer of - light?. "legolas" she called out with her mind.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
Legolas looked up sharply, they were at the edge of the forest, and they knew that the orcs, merry and pippin were not far from where they were now. "Legolas". A whispered call came through his mind. He searched the night for the source of that call but could not find any, his companions aragorn and gimli were sleeping and he was on guard. "Legolas" there it was again. And it sounded so familiar. He searched the cliff above them and saw something. Something squatted down and looking down upon them. "who are you?" he called back on his mind. "Elen". Came the reply. Legolas rushed over to aragorn and nudged the ranger awake. "she is here". Legolas told him. "who legolas?" the ranger asked. "elen, is above on the cliff, but if she is alone i do not know". The elf told him. "it will take her days to climb down, and we cannot wait, if we expect to save the little ones from orcs". Aragorn told him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
elen waited until dawn was about to break and called to anya and boromir. They climbed down the path elen had found on one of her scouts throughout the night. They made good time in reaching the bottom and boromir learnt then to never underestimate an elf, even female ones. They were quick, sure footed and silent. "legolas and aragorn are not far, i saw them last night, but now may be 2 days ahead of us" Elen told them. What they didnt expect was coming across a band of orcs intent on killing everything in their path. The battle was long and hard, and anya cursed in elvish. Now they had lost more time. And elen was struggling. When the last orc went down, anya knelt by elen who was picking arrows from the dead to replenish her own as well as Anya's. "elen, we must reach them soon, if we do not it will be your end". "i am aware of that Anya, but time is against us". "nay, you gave the mortal your strength, now your light dims, you must take some strength from us". "no anya, do not say that, i gave my gift to boromir because it is what i do, once i join with legolas i will be whole again". She laid her hand on anya's shoulder. "do not worry so my friend, i have seen many things in my visions and i have yet to see my death". She stood up and surveyed her surroundings and also noticed that boromir was picking up arrows also. He came to them then and handed some to her and anya. "to replenish your supply". He told them with a flourish of embarressment in his face. The elven maidens took them from him with a smile and put them into their quivers. "we thank you boromir". Anya told him. Then all three kept walking towards rohan, hope in their heart that they would come across the rest of their party soon.  
  
****************************************************************** Legolas ran ahead of his comrades. He knew elen was somewhere behind him, hope in his heart that she would catch up soon. A raven haired maiden stepped out in front of him. And reflectively he drew his arrow on her. To which she did the same. "you are elvish". He told her. "i am, what is your name?" she asked in elvish. "I am Legolas". At the drop of that name she withdrew her aim and bowed. "finally we meet legolas, Elen was intent on finding you". She told him. Legolas lowered his aim also. And put his arrow back into his quiver. "Where is she?" he asked. "2 miles behind me, i have run ahead with hopes of finding you, I am Anya". Legolas tipped his head in response. "Nightsword then?" he asked. "elen has spoken to you of me?" "she has, with much love in her heart, my companions are not far behind, we ran into a band of orcs, their leader wore red paint". Legolas told her. "they do not live, we fought them and killed them all, boromir is also with us'. Anya said to him. "then you are well accompanied". At that instant aragorn and gimli joined them. Aragorn remembered her well. And bowed to her. "maiden,we meet again". He told her softly. She blushed aware that legolas watched her closely. Just how much had elen told him? "greetings Estel, it is good to see you again". "where is Elen?" he asked. "elen is not far, boromir travels with her". Legolas supplied this information. "ah, that is good then, why did it take her so long to heal?, galadriel mentioned that her kind heal quickly". Aragorn asked. "then you would also know that she is dying, i do not wish to delve into elvish matters but legolas you must find her and end this, or we will all suffer". Anya told aragorn but aiming the last to legolas. "i will meet them half way". He left at a run. **************************************************************************** **************  
  
Elen stopped, her strength was leaving her. "go on boromir, i will catch up to you'. The knight took her hand. "you are leaving?' he asked. She looked at him. 'dear boromir, i am not so elvish to you am i?, my people are not like the others' at that moment legolas appeared. 'boromir, aragorn is on the other side of the glade, 2 miles, i will stay here with Elen'. The elf prince told the knight. Boromr nodded and then turned back to Elen. 'they say that the Evenstar is the most beautiful of all elven maidens, but to me in all honesty, your light shall always shine brighter than any other, i hope to see you soon maiden, my friend'. Boromir told her, she knew in her heart that he meant every word he said, elves were sometimes wary of humans. 'we shall meet again boromir of gondor'. As soon as he left, she let herself fall to the ground she did not have to appear strong anymore for his sake, and she already knew that legolas would not think less of her for doing so now, legolas was there to catch her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Aragorn introduced gimli to anya. Like elen, anya did not like gimli - or dwarves for that matter either. "we are in fangorn forest, north of rohan, south of lorien, we may run into Ents' anya told them as they sat down to wait. Anya noted that the dwarf in particular seemed uneasy around her. "is there a problem master dwarf?" she asked him quietly. The dwarf started not expecting her to direct a question at him. Aragorn watched Anya, she was beautiful true, and she was also deadly, remembering the time he and Elen had found her in the Hidden Woods. Anya had been ready to slit his throat had it not been for Elen's fast reflexes with her bow, he would not be here now. "Where is the other elf?, we should not be wasting time here, waiting". Gimli grumbled, towards her or himself she was not sure. "who is the other elf you are referriing to dwarf?, legolas or elen?" she asked patiently although inside she seethed, she hated dwarves, as much as the next elf did. "either or both i do not care, elves seem to always rule the moment". He answered. Her hand went to the hilt of her sword but a hand stilled hers, and she glanced beside her to aragorn. Who shook his head at her. "let him be, he knows not what he speaks". He advised her softly. "is he suffering from a mind disease that allows him to speak thus of legolas and Elen, and of all elves?" she questioned. "do not pay attention". He only told her. "how is it that you have so much patience aragorn, you underestimate the elves at times, you truly do not know what we are capable of". With that she stood up and walked over to the dwarf. Aragorn held his breath. "watch what you speak dwarf, i am not legolas or Elen, and nothing holds me back from slitting your throat should you insult my kind next time". She told him softly and walked away into the brush. All had held their breath, including the hobbits, they had underestimated the elf, maybe they should count tallies with her and not Elen. It was this way that Boromir found them, tense and silent. "has something happened?" he asked aragorn. "had i not intervened we would be without a dwarf, boromir it is good to see you again". Aragorn stood up and grasped the other man's arm in greeting. 


	7. Chapter Seven Becoming One

All the fellowship characters are rightfully Tolkien's. The only characters that belong to me are: Elen and some other characters that come to life in my chapters. Please leave feedback so I can continue writing and posting my fics on this site. Thanks!  
  
BECOMING ONE  
  
All the moon's children danced around Reveling in her light For it fed them and made them inmortal To loves true life  
  
Legolas was there silent, then his words rang out in the still of the night. 'you cannot die Elen, i would not let you'. Green eyes met blue. 'and would you tie yourself to me forever legolas?, i have -'. She closed her eyes for an instant then opened them again. 'i would forever beloved, you are my light, the one i follow in the nightsky'. He vowed to her. She touched his face. He kissed her then, softly. And she seemed to draw strength from him.  
  
She would not go for hours, it was said that when moon elves mated, they did so in the full moon. And tonight there would be one. When he returned to the glade, after warning aragorn of their intended delay, he found her standing, waiting for him. She had still some strength left in her. 'legolas'. She reached out her hand to him. She kissed him, gentle at first but when he responded it turned rough and they couldn't get enough of each other. She rubbed her body against his, and his manhood rose against his clothing restricted to be not allowed to rise to its true length. She concentrated her rub there, and he gasped against her mouth. She reached up with her hands and ripped his shirt open. "I know I am not like most elven maidens my prince, but if i do not hurry, we do not have time". She whispered into his mouth. "yes". He replied, now wanting it more - she was more than he had hoped, he did not, had not known that she was like this, and it matched his own ways, his own thoughts. She was like him in all ways.  
  
She let go of his mouth to descend down to his throat and nibbled there and licked then she moved down to his muscular chest, his arms were imprisoned within the confines of his ripped shirt which she held tightly in her balled fists. She knew that she had to bond with him soon and somehow felt as if she was cheating him in some way, but there would be time for gentleness after, legolas wanted to save her, and he loved her, and would love her for all time.  
  
She moved on down to his abdomen, and paid her homage to his muscles as they rippled underneath his skin. So soft and so much power to be held there. She looked up at him, her eyes dark with desire. He ripped her own shirt open and freed her, all the while kissing her. He then put his strong arms around her and lowered them gently to the forest floor. He nipped and licked her throat, all the while undressing her, ridding her of her clothes leaving her naked to his gaze. "legolas'. She murmured. He covered her body with his own and moved up and down rubbing her increasing her desire and his own, he could not enter her for he was still clothed. But with the swiftness of an elf, he quickly rid himself of that restriction and she opened herself to him, he entered her with one swift stroke and she gasped at the fullness of him. He stayed still, letting them both become accustomed to it. They looked into each others eyes. They made the mating vow that would seal their fate for all time, they would be one forever. "you are mine Elen, mine, my star, my princess, my mate, for all eternity". "you are mine Legolas, mine, my light, my prince, my mate, for all eternity". At that moment, a light came from within her, and filled her wholly, it even reached out and filled legolas, and he felt reenergised and one with nature, all of his surroundings, all the beings that existed in this world. 'we are one, you have given me my inmortality' she told him softly all the while caressing his face. She pulled his head down to her and kissed him, she tasted him with her tongue and he responded equally. Then he started to move on her, in, out, up, down, she met his every thrust and he moved into her and out. She grasped his buttocks in an effort to make him come closer, she wanted more. He bit the tip of her ear, a place which was sensitive to all elves. She cried out in ecstasy. Harder and faster, he could feel her coming, to reach her completion, as he neared his own as well.  
  
Finally both reached that peak, and they glowed even more so, with a light so ethereal that the moonlight seemed dull in comparison. 


	8. Chapter Eight Nightsword

She was a mysterious roaming soul , hidden from the outside world, only coming out now after years of silence and mistaken beliefs. The few who really didnt know her couldnt comprehend the mix of despair, hate and fear that other people felt when they heard her name and remembered her kind. ¨The Thieves¨as many people used to call them where resiliant inhabitants of the Hidden Woods, South of Gondor. They carried a burden on their shoulders for events that happened a long time time ago had marked their lives forever.  
  
From that moment untill now the Hidden Woods people were a menace to all others and that made them a separate breed from the rest, and to lose all contact with the ¨outside¨ as they called it. None dared to pass through the Woods for fear and anger, for thieves were known as brave warriors, but the time came when someone in need would go inside the Forest and meet Nightsword by coincidence, the princess of the Night would meet the Maiden of Light. To most outsiders if they had ever seen her, she looked strange, under a blackblue cloak that covered her completely. You could only see her deep eyes under the hood, and a lock of raven hair falling over her shoulder. Anyone who had ever seen her remember always her appearance what called their attention was her fearing blue shining sword, at the side of her right hand, ready to attack.  
  
It was during the age of the Ring, in the middle of a war that one elf decided to get inside Hidden Woods and find her. Many things happened since that meeting that would be explained in the near future, but for now it's enough to say that a deep friendship had grown between them, and that was the first time Nightsword stepped outside the woods into the sunlight and met Gondors people. And the man who would become a part of her forever.  
  
For both parties it was hard to feel comfortable, she and the Gondorians, but with time, things went the right way and she felt in good company and for the first time, loved by everyone, for now it had never been known by anyone save herself and her elf friend that the life in the forest was hard and lonely, and her soul was so.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Nightsword, now known as Anya sighed, as she looked into the darkness and felt the night wind caress her face. She looked up to the moon and knew by its colour that Elen was now safe, inmortal once again, and loved in the arms of her soul mate. A lone tear travelled its way down her cheek as she felt the pain in her own heart. So involved in her own pain, in her own existence that she did not hear the approach of another. 'do you cry from anger Anya?" a soft masculine voice asked her. She looked behind her to ensure she knew to whom she replied to, then she turned away once more. ''Mankoi naa lle sinome?' why are you here? She asked him in elvish. 'you left, perhaps to avoid killing a certain dwarf?' he answered her in the common tongue. 'anger is for the weak Aragorn, i cry for happiness that Elen is once again with us whole". 'have you seen her?' he asked coming to stand beside her. 'no, but the color of the moon tells me it is so, they will join us at dawn' she made to move back, to go back to camp but aragorn reached out and stopped her. ' I know in your heart that you love me Anya, but it is not to be so, Arwen is my life, and even as beautiful as you are, i cannot betray her". He told her. She looked into his blue eyes. 'you know not what you speak aragorn, my heart does not dwell on you, but on the matter at hand'. 'why have you always avoided my questions Anya, you lead the conversation away from what may be the truth'. 'you cannot take the truth aragorn, always your kind have shied away from it, do i need to remind you of it?' it was a dirty trick on her part, but she was half human and she was allowed to use this to lure him away from her. 'of what do you speak?' 'isildur' she said softly. 'he had a weakness for the ring, i do not, there is a difference, do you allow yourself the luxury of taunting others?, that is the lowest an elf could go'. He replied, anger tainting his voice. 'i am half elven, and i carry your blood in my veins also' 'my blood?' he was confused. 'human, mortal blood if you do not understand simple replies Estel' 'i had not thought you to be so petty Anya, in my heart and mind i had you on the same level i hold Elen, but you have broken that illusion'. Instead of answering him, she did as she had intended to do, and returned to camp without another word to him.  
  
Aragorn stayed behind and contemplated all that was said, if truth be told, he did have an attraction to her, a fascination for what held her together, for what made her what she is. And he would discover what is was, while on this journey, and he would also ensure that the ringbearer made it to Mordor to destroy that ring, so all darkness would be dispelled forever. 


	9. Chapter Nine Questions in The Dark

QUESTIONS IN THE DARK  
  
Dawn came, and Elen and Legolas had met the sunrise in camp, as their companions slept. Even Aragorn was asleep. But as elen surveyed her surroundings she noted that anya was nowhere to be seen. "Legolas, I must find anya". She turned and headed into the wild. Legolas turned to find Aragorn behind him silent. "she did return to camp last night after we spoke". Aragorn told the elf prince softly so the others would not hear him. "did you see her return?" "she came this way, then she completely sidetracked the path and headed else where'. Aragorn surmised. "Elen will find her, she always does". Legolas made his own deductions.  
  
Elen stood silently in the glade, becoming attuned to nature. Silence. "when I most need you anya you behave like an elf". She muttered. But her voice carried, and anya did have the keen hearing of her half elven blood. "I am reminded of it every day my friend". Elen turned and found Anya standing not far from her, leaning against a tree. "so you have taken to trees again, I thought after that last fall you would avoid them altogether". Elen told her. "it is not in my best interest to do so, you know that once an elf takes to the trees it is nigh impossible to find them". "unless you are an elf yourself and know where to look". Elen looked up. At the canopy above them. "resting in the crook of the old one?" she asked. Anya smiled. "you knew where I was". "I know you well anya, and I am a ranger, and also above all an elf, never underestimate us, I believe you were set on slitting a certain dwarves throat?" elen asked her. "Aragorn spoke". The half elf said disgustedly. "no, Legolas and I heard you, we were not far from you, it is well that Estel stayed your hand, for long has our kind been at war with the stone dwellers". "elen the peacemaker?" "I recognize when it is not the time for petty wars Nightsword, do not assume anything of me, did you have an argument with estel?" "we spoke and nothing more, he insulted me" 'it is not his way, does he know of your feelings for him?' "he does, I did not tell him, he already knew of them, he would not betray the evenstar". "men are fickle, as all mortals are be female or male, Arwen has given up her immortality for him". Elen told her, something that anya did not know. "she would forsake her people?' "for love yes, as we all would". "I do love him Elen, my heart is true to this' Elen touched her face softly. "if you love him offer him your friendship, unguarded and never tested, he remembers your meeting all too well". Anya blushed. 'had it not been for you he would be dead". "I very much doubt that, estel is talented in many ways'. Elen told her. But anya felt there was another meaning in that. Had Elen and Aragorn done something? 'come do not dwell on past matters anya, camp is ready to break and we must continue our journey". With that the elven ranger led her wayward friend back to camp.  
  
Legolas stood up when the two elves walked back into camp. "as I said, all elfs seem to take it upon themselves to take a moment'. The dwarf muttered. "it would do well master dwarf that you do not taunt us any longer, if anya is to slit your throat I would be most happy to supply her with the blade to do it". Elen told him.  
  
"tally is back on". Pippin whispered to Merry. "right, I say Elen will be the first to break". Sam said getting in on the bet. Frodo groaned. "I say Legolas". Merry said eyeing the elf prince, he was sure he could see him grinding his jaw. The hobbits continued setting their bets when Boromir cleared his throat. Aragorn smiled at the other man and announced that it was time to leave camp.  
  
Aragorn led the way, with anya behind him then the hobbits, with Boromir, Elen and Legolas bringing up the rear. They would soon reach their destination, Aragorn would walk them all night if he had to, and all day. They could not afford any more delays. 


	10. Chapter Ten Fates Decide

Ok this is where I am not going to follow the typical layout of the book, this is where my mind begins an tolkien's ends. You can either love this or hate this, but I do promise you that it does get better from here on.  
  
FATES DECIDE  
  
That night, Elen was on 3rd watch, she was standing far off to the side and could see everything around them, below them. She sighed as she looked up at the moon, she was still incomplete but she wouldn't tell anyone that, the bonding had slowed down the process again and she would live for another millinea or so. She did not understand this, Legolas was her mate, they had tried to be one for millions of years to no avail until now, so why did it not work? She loved Legolas like she had never loved any other, and she had been pure, like mortals, female elves contained that which made them virginal. Soon she would know why. So intent on her thoughts, she did not hear the approach of Aragorn. "quiet night Elen?" his soft voice came through the still night. "all the creatures of the earth sleep, I had thought you one of them". She responded. "there are many things on my mind, all of which are not on the quest'. She looked at him sharply, he was looking at her. "and they would be?" "Anya has unsettled me, I had believed my love for Arwen to be enough, but with that half elven around I find that I am wondering". "it has been done before Aragorn, elves are not so different". She looked past him and noticed the Legolas was asleep. She met his gaze once more. "I do not know the outcome of this quest Elen, everything is uncertain, perhaps when we reach Helms Deep, it will be clearer, how go you with Legolas?" "we have sorted out our differences, I am whole again". She told him. He nodded and smiled at her. "That is good to hear, I feared for your loss". "is there anything I can do for you Aragorn?' "no, not at the moment'. With that he turned and walked back to the fire. Elen sighed and turned back to the darkness. She did not know what he meant by that, which confused her, but at the back of her mind she feared that she knew the truth of his words.  
  
Towards the hours of sunrise, elen noticed, no she felt more than anything something calling to her, turning sideways she found what she had felt. A small shimmer of light - it bounced and weaved its way through the trees and called to her in a silent voice. She walked towards it, and looked behind her just once, as she realized that Aragorn was no longer in camp.  
  
She reached the glade and the shimmering orb had all but disappeared. She turned intending to retrace her steps to go back to camp, when she came face to face with Aragorn. The silence seemed deafening to the elf, and even more so to a mortal.  
  
"you could not sleep?" she asked him softly. "no, something woke me". He answered, still not intending to move. "I saw a light, and I followed it here". She told him. "yes, something called to me earlier". Silence. "we should return to camp Estel, it is not wise to leave it unguarded for long". She advised him. He took a step to the side intending to let her pass as she did so, he reached out and stopped her. She looked at him, her eyes meeting his. "there is something I need to speak to you of Elen". With her keen elven hearing she heard footsteps coming through the foliage towards them. She moved her head towards the sound. Aragorn's words now a distant memory. Legolas came into view. "is there trouble?" he asked softly. "we saw strange lights beloved, I am returning to camp, Aragorn will scout around". She told him and moved away from the future king of Gondor. Aragorn did not move, he stood there as if thinking. Elen looked back at him. "we will continue this conversation at a later time Estel, I will not forget". She walked towards Legolas and joined him to walk back to camp.  
  
Aragorn sighed. What was he doing? He looked up into the night sky and sighed - again. He noticed the sky was clear, and he could see stars, thousands of them and they all twinkled at him. He never noticed these things, so why now? "a ranger does not notice these things". He told himself and walked away into the darkness to scout.  
  
"is everything alright my love?" Legolas asked her. She looked at him and smiled. "other than the darkness that follows us, everything is fine, go rest, I still have half a watch to do before Boromir wakes to take over". She told him. He touched her face and went back to the fire and laid down. But he did not sleep. He watched the sky. Elen sighed. "were the fates so wrong?" she turned to see an image of Galadriel. Her light shimmering in the air. Elen could discern her face and recognized her voice. "my lady". Elen gasped, surprised at best. "follow your heart maiden of light, that is the true path, it is written in the stars". With that her image died away and elen was again left to contemplate that message.  
  
Aragorn arrived back at camp and dismissed Elen's gaze as he made his way back to the fire to warm his body and also to wake Boromir into taking the next watch until they left. The hobbits woke slowly and prepared breakfast, Anya spoke a while with Legolas and the dwarf kept to himself. Elen stayed where she was. She had much on her mind and aragorn's continued silence didn't make it easier. He barely spoke a word to the company - except to Legolas with whom it seemed he had a lot to speak of. Boromir observed this as well. "I have never seen him speak so much to the elf, no insult intended maiden". He told her. "none taken Boromir, tell me how do you fare?" "well, it grows colder". He rubbed his arms. She smiled slightly. "it is cold". She allowed.  
  
"do you not feel it maiden?" he asked. "elves do not feel cold or hot, it must be of extreme temperature for us to feel either, but one thing we do not like is enclosed spaces". "yes, it is a wonder how the dwarves can live thus, I prefer open places myself, the wind, the country". He smiled as if remembering something. "Elyssia is for that life Boromir, you will both live happy, the country would suit you both". Elen told him with feeling. "do you believe we will all live through this?" he asked her quietly. "not all of us Boromir, I am sorry my kind are gifted with visions, I have seen only what I say now, I do not know more". "do you believe you will die?" "I would not have you give your life to me again Boromir, you owe me nothing, what I did is and was my decision, I believe in trueness of the soul, it is my way'. She placed her hand on his arm. He was about to say something when anya took his attention away from the maiden.  
  
"we are traveling elen, I have packed your things". The half elf told her. "my thanks anya". She took the bag from her and put it over her shoulder.  
  
The company started walking once again. Aragorn taking the lead and Frodo behind him then the rest. Legolas was the last one behind Elen. "elen". Legolas called to her. She was intent on a conversation with Pippin and he had her laughing. She looked back and saw legolas' face and knew that something bothered him. "please excuse me pippin, I will be back shortly". She told the Halfling then stopped and waited for Legolas to catch up. "something troubles Aragorn". He told her softly. "I know, he was silent all morning". She answered. "His heart troubles him". "I do not understand legolas'. Indeed she didn't, was the mortal with some disease? "he is betrothed to Arwen yet another takes her place in his mind at this moment". Legolas told her. "anya?" elen asked. "I do not know, but I do not think it is she". "Legolas she is the only in the company apart from me, and I am joined to you, he would not want a female who belongs to another". "no he would not". They walked on in silence. "Legolas, leave him, I will question him at a later time, I think he would of told me last night had you not come'. At look Legolas gave her she knew he took it the wrong way. She touched his arm. "nay my love, not what you think, I think he needs to speak to someone, Gandalf is gone and he has noone with whom to seek wisdom and advice". "and I am not worthy?" he asked her in disbelief. "that is not what I meant, Aragorn and I have known each other for many years, we are both rangers, I mean no disrespect to you". She answered, this was a fine time for Legolas to get jealous. He said nothing, just walked on in silence. Elen did not push for an answer or anything, now was not the time for arguments. "indeed I do not understand you at times elen, you avoid me for one thousand years, and only when you are pushed by the limitations of your immortality do you seek me out to save you". He told her angrily. She looked at him sharply. And stopped him. Doing so the others stopped also, Aragorn came back to check what was keeping them. "is something amiss?" he asked them. Elen looked at the ranger. "please continue onwards Estel we will catch up, Legolas needs to have something cleared". Aragorn hesitated. "go Aragorn now". Elen ordered him. Aragorn nodded and pushed the others onward. "with that tone who wouldn't" Boromir asked himself. The dwarf mumbled something unintelligible, and the hobbits started a whole new round of tallies. Anya kept her silence, she had heard what Legolas had told elen.  
  
Once the others had all but disappeared over the ridge elen turned to Legolas. "are you saying that I do not love you?, that I joined you only to live longer?" she asked him. "that is what I believe Elen, I have seen nothing to the contrary". "I cannot believe you would be so presumptuous to believe that Legolas, do you think me so low?, so unfaithful to you?". "not unfaithful for I think that you are loyal to those you love". He told her. "and you think I do not feel for you". "you feel but I do not think it is love" "if it were not for the quest we are on Legolas, I would slit your throat for insulting me, should you not be questioning your own love for me?, for that is why I am not yet whole, when we joined I felt you held something back, you did not give yourself to me completely". She told him, sadness in her eyes, had she been so wrong? Had the fates been so wrong?. Galadriel's words rushed back to her and now she knew what the lady had meant. "you are an elf, we are above these things we do not hurt one another, you turn it back on me". He raised his voice just a tad. "I am the maiden of light, a higher race than those of the Teleri, my race is the Ithil'Quessirs, we do not tolerate these insults no matter what race spits them out". She told him, anger was in her voice now. "then you hold yourself higher than others'. "is it not you who hold half of your heart for another?, I will not dare speak her name now, but I feel I know who she is". Legolas went silent. He had loved Elen for 2000 years, was it true what she spoke of?. "Legolas I will not argue with you now, I do not know where this pettiness has come from, if it is from seeing Aragorn and I in the forest last night, we both saw lights, and we both followed it and ran into each other, Aragorn has sought me out for advice before, joining with you does not change this. "I had no intentions of argueing". he answered. "we must move, we have tarried here to long, if it is not words of love Legolas, do not speak to me until you have forgiven yourself for your harsh words'. She moved off. Legolas hesitated. Then followed.  
  
The company was not far, they had stopped to wait for them offering the hobbits a chance to rest. Elen walked straight past them and kept walking. Aragorn waited for Legolas. "is something wrong Legolas?" "nothing that would concern you aragorn'. The prince told him. Then also kept walking leaving the remainder of the company to catch up with the two elves.  
  
Anya sought Elen out. "is something wrong Elen?" The maiden looked at her in response and tapped into her thoughts silently. Anya did not detect her in her mind, it was wide open. "I had meant to ask you Nightsword, is it love you feel for Aragorn? Or is it really Legolas?" she asked her quietly. When anya offered no response for Elen had taken her quite by surprise, the maiden moved off silently and sat down next to the hobbits and had a quiet conversation with them. 


	11. Chapter Eleven Helms Deep

I am not following the book, from here on this is what I¡¦ve decided to write, I¡¦ve left out characters that may have been in the book, but I chose not to have them to compensate for having two extra ones of my own creation. And how things proceed from here on in is totally fictional and probably does not happen in the book either for I read it a long time ago and cannot remember half of it. fº Legolas character may be unlike how you see him, but I¡¦ve changed him to suit my whim. And I¡¦ve changed Aragorn too.  
  
HELMS DEEP  
  
The company reached helms deep without any further delays, but the friendship between them all was restrained. Frodo strayed behind and it was Elen who walked behind him who discovered that the ring was indeed tempting the halfing as it slowly wove its dark tendrils around the loving heart that the hobbit bore. "Frodo, you do not have to go alone¡¨. She told him softly kneeling in front of him. "it will soon come to an end, I must move on to mount doom and destroy this ring¡¨. "many things will end here little one, but not for you, you still have a long life ahead of you¡¦. She touched his face. "and what of you Elen?, you have given your heart and yet you still diminish¡¨. Frodo told her, she smiled at his wise words for one so young. "I had not thought you wise Frodo¡¨. "and I had not thought I would like you elf ranger, at council you scared me, yet you gave me calm in a silent way¡¨. "it is my way, I hold no grudges against a peaceful people such as yours, yes there is pain in my heart, but it will soon end¡¨. "I will miss you, you hold great light in your eyes and in your hands, maiden of light¡¨. He said to her softly so noone else would hear. "and I you ringbearer, you are truly brave and no darkness will ever hold sway over you¡¨. She did something totally unexpected then and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "good journey to you Frodo, sam will accompany you¡¨. Then she turned and joined the rest of the fellowship as each one came back and bade Frodo farewell. Aragorn was last. "take care of her Aragorn, the end of her days nears, and she would have a good friend near her when that happens¡¨. "I will watch over her Frodo, and you take care, keep that mighty hobbit heart hard do not let anything tempt you¡¨. "it has not tempted me until now, nor shall it do it from here¡¨. Aragorn embraced him then stood up.  
  
The rest of the company join Aragorn as they watch Frodo and sam walk away to continue their journey to mount doom. Fate carried them in her hands now. Anya came to stand next to Elen, they had not spoken a word since Elen had made her question earlier in the day. "Elen, I would not betray your friendship¡¨. The half elf told her quietly. Elen looked at her searching her eyes for some truth, she did not wish to read her mind again. "it is to late for that Anya, to betray an elf is the worse anyone could do, but to believe them stupid is unspeakable, I know not when this relationship with Legolas began, he has not spoken of it to me, I hold no anger towards you, only to me for I truly believed in your both¡¨. She walked away and caught up with Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn looked at her sideways. "it is over aragorn, Legolas and I are no more, I do not understand why it happened, I had thought it true¡¦. She looked at him such sadness in her eyes that it made his heart leap, his heart tear. "I could only wish to have spared you that pain maiden, what will happen now?¡¨ "now I know why the joining did not complete me, he is not my true mate, I will die¡¨. "you do not know who is your true mate?¡¨ "I had pondered on it for a time, but only one man came to mind, but it seemed impossible for that to be¡¨. She told him. "who is that man?¡¨ Aragorn asked, it was not in him to be so curious, but he had hoped, nay it would not be him. At that moment Legolas chose to intercede. And drew her away to speak while they walked. But before she parted from him she touched his arm. "we will speak later on this Aragorn¡¨.  
  
They walked behind the rest of the company in silence. Elen would wait for him to speak first "I had not wanted this to go on for so long Elen, I had truly believed¡K¡¨. He told her softly. "as did I, and I think the fates wanted it so, but they were wrong, even Galadriel spoke of it¡¨. He looked at her sharply. "my heart was true, but she was preying on my mind, and I could not". "speak of it no more Legolas, we will go on as friends, to be enemies with you when Frodo needs us to be whole and fight at helms deep¡¨. "I thank you Elen¡¨. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and then caught up with Boromir and started speaking to him.  
  
The sky was darkening and soon it would be time to set up camp. Two were to keep watch. Boromir on the east side and Gimli on the west, leaving the rest to settle down and sleep. They were two days away from helms deep. 


	12. Chapter twelve Diminish

CHAPTER TWELVE - DIMINISH  
  
Elen wandered away through their surroundings, she found a glade and kneeled on the soft grass. Her hands in her lap, her weapons beside her and she looked up into the night sky and into the face of the moon. Her mother, her savior. "nya amil, envinyata nya fea quet quettar I nolwe na ni" my mother, heal my soul, speak words of wisdom to me. Elen whispered, in her eyes were unshed tears, the pain in her heart was great, and she needed guidance. "I man uin le quet?" of what do you speak? Elen lifted her head and saw Aragorn standing beside a tree in complete darkness, she had no heard him approach. "words to my mother Aragorn". She answered softly. She lowered her head once more and closed her eyes. "sen nya fea, eresse qualin erin nya meldo, cala lya istil". see my soul only death remains my friend, shine your silver light. She continued to whisper as if he wasn't there. Aragorn came forward and kneeled in front of her. He took her hands in his. The first real touch they had. The roughness of his skin startled her out of her prayer and she looked up at him through tears. "I have never seen an elf with so much sadness in her heart, is the pain so great that you cannot overcome it?" he asked her softly. "it is not the pain of betrayal Aragorn, but the pain that I will die by my own mistake because I did not follow my own heart, I listened to the fates, I turned my back on all that I have been taught and learned". "is there no other way?" he looked down at her hands and saw a faint light glowing in her palms. 'who is this man that you thought?" he asked her. 'that I would not tell you Aragorn, ta na' raica" it is wrong. She whispered, her voice becoming hauntingly calm and iridescent. "I beg of you elen, I know that we have not spoken much on this journey, but if that man is I, then I would save you". She looked at him, and touched his face. "would you Aragorn?, betray Arwen?". "I would not tell her, and I know that to be wrong, but if it is to save the maiden of light of whom is dear to me as a friend then so be it, your path was not to save Boromir yet you did against the wishes of the Valar, and I will do the same, for in my heart Elen I do hold love for you, and I beg forgiveness for saying this, but it is love a man would have for a woman". "Aragorn do you understand of what you speak?, when I saved Boromir I did not give him my body". "but you gave him a part of your soul, elen, please do not refuse, you have so much to give". "I have been shown two paths estel, one is to die here and now, and the other is to live, I will not tell you the result of the other, but we cannot play games with fate, if I choose to accept your offer, it will frighten you, no mortal has ever done it".  
  
He was silent. "how many hours do we have before the others come looking for us?" he asked. "they will not, I have cast a spell on them to not seek us out, they do not remember us". She answered. "does it work on elves?" he said. "it works on all beings of this earth". She cupped his face. Just before her lips claimed his, she whispered words.. "Amin hiraetha Undomiel". I am sorry Arwen. Such gentleness Aragorn had never known, he would not let his mind wander to comparisons between her and Arwen. He would give this woman the chance to live when she had done so much for everyone else to live and survive. She removed his weapons and lay them aside gently, then she removed his clothing, she caressed his chest and brought her hands down to his pants and removed them also. She lay upon him still fully clothed. "Amin tampa manka lle merna" I will stop if you wish. She told him, looking down at him. "Vanimle sila tiri, I would not see you fade". Your beauty shines bright. He answered. She removed her clothing with the fast reflexes that only an elf could have. "it has to be from both of us estel". He sat up and she was still astride him. they kissed and his hand caressed her back. She tipped her head back and her hair caressed his legs. He lifted her up slightly and entered her. She gasped at the fullness of him. She looked up into the face of the moon once more and saw that it was brighter than when she had mated with Legolas. And it seemed to give off sparkles. She looked at Aragorn, his eyes glazed with passion. He licked and bit her. She lifted his face to her and he saw that her skin glowed bright and seemed to burn with an unseen force. 'aragorn, nya vandal nya hon na lye" I pledge my heart to you. She told him as she could feel her own coming, she moved on him hard and fast, sweat caked his body. His breathing became fast and shallow as his own was also nearly upon them. It came fast and without warning, the light burst from within her and radiated the forest, Aragorn could now sense her without needing the use of his eyes or the feeling of his hands. She was now a part of him and if she died he would feel it.  
  
She looked at him, they were still one. "Diola lle, lle ume ante lye nya cala". Thank you, you have given me my light. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and made to move but he held her there. "elen, no one is to know of us, it is my gift to you, noone need know of it".he told her. "such a precious gift you have bestowed upon me Aragorn, but I also now know the truth, I read your mind as you read mine". He looked away. "yes, Legolas was right, it was not anya on my mind before, it was always you elen". "and I know now deep within my heart that I will always love you Aragorn". He let her move away and they both dressed. Then sat in the glade to ponder on their future. "elen, if I become king of Gondor, where would you stay?" "I would not stay in Gondor Aragorn, there is only room there for Arwen when she becomes your queen". She faced him. "Aragorn, I will live forever in your heart, whatever happens to me it is meant to be, yes you are my true mate, but there is also that I will grieve because I cannot have you, I cannot live the rest of your life with you". "what are you saying?" "elves can die of grief, pestilence, and if they are slain, of which do you think I will die of?, only remember that this night is ours, you gave me a gift of which I will treasure for all time, through eternity, in this life and the next one, I have given you something I have never given anyone else". "and what is that elen?" "when the time comes you will know". She stood up, bent down and gave him one last kiss. Then she walked away, into the darkness and out of their lives.  
  
"do not think what you did has been in vain Aragorn, king of Gondor". A voice told him. He looked up and beheld the most beautiful vision ever given to him. A maid stood not far from him, a glowing white aura around her. Her hair white, her skin pale and her eyes blue like the night sky before the sun rose. "I know that she will die, but at least it will be for the right reasons". He told the maid. "you will see her again but it will not be under happy circumstances, when a soul comes knocking on your door do not turn her away, once you see him you will not of what Elen spoke". The maid disappeared.  
  
He made his way back to camp and hoped that the spell that elen had cast would be over and they would remember him. He went over to Boromir. "how hails you Boromir?" the knight looked at him. "well enough Aragorn, and you, did you sleep well?' "I did, dawn is nearly here, I will wake the others so that we may journey to helms deep and hopefully reach it earlier than expected". The company woke and they all noticed that Elen was not among them. "where is Elen?" the hobbits asked. Aragorn stiffened. "she has gone master pippin". "gone where?" he asked. "she had her own journey to make, we may see her again soon". He told the hobbit, he avoided legolas' eyes but knew he wouldn't be able to avoid anya who made her way to him. She noticed something on his chest, where the opening of his shirt began, underneath Arwen's pendant. "you mated with her". Anya told him softly so that Legolas wouldn't hear. Aragorn looked at her. "you carry her star, it is burned into your skin, Legolas does not have it, and it means that you are her true mate" "speak of it to noone anya, I mated with her for the right reasons, she has much to live for, and I would not see her die for the wrong ones". "I do not hold it against you estel, you are wiser than I would know, you have great kindness in your heart, putting others before you, that I honor and hold high, your secret is safe with me". She turned and walked away. Aragorn touched his skin, where the pendant was. He could feel the star, 5 points. She had kissed him there and he remembered how he had felt a slight pain when she had done so. The sun was rising and it was time to move on. He got the company walking towards their goal. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen Beginning of The End

Chapter Thirteen Beginning of The End  
  
The company reached Helms Deep earlier than they had predicted which was a good thing for Aragorn. It meant he could try to get away from the prying eyes of Legolas whom he knew suspected something had happened between Elen and him. Legolas would not understand why she had left. Aragorn met with Eomer. And even Faramir was there with his brother, both were glad to be side by side fighting, to watch each others backs.  
  
Gimli stood leaning against the breastwork upon the wall. Legolas sat above on the parapet, fingering his bow, his mind on other things, and he was peering out into the gloom. "this is more to my liking,' Gimli said, stamping on the stones. 'Ever my heart rises as we draw near the mountains. There is good rock here. This country has tough bones. I felt them in my feet as we came up from the dike. Give me a year and a hundred of my kin and I would make this a place that armies would break upon like water'. "I do not doubt it, but you are a dwarf, and dwarves are strange folk. I do not like this place, and I shall like it no more by the light of day. But you give us comfort Gimli, and I am glad to have you standing nigh with your stout legs and your hard axe. I wish there were more of you among us. But even more I would give for a hundred good archers of Mirkwood. We shall need them. The Rohirrim have good bowmen after their fashion, but there are too few here, too few". Legolas told the dwarf. "it is dark for archery Legolas, indeed it is time for sleep. I feel the need of it, as never I thought any dwarf could, riding is tiring work. Yet my axe is restless in my hand. Give me a row of orc necks and room to swing and all weariness will fall from me!". Gimli boasted.  
  
Time passed slow. Far down in the valley scattered fires still burned. The hosts of Isengard were advancing in silence now. Their torches could be seen winding up the comb in many lines. Suddenly from the dike yells and screams, and the fierce battle cries of men broke out. Flaming brands appeared over the bink and clustered thickly at the breach. Then they scattered and vanished. Men came galloping back over the field and up the ramp to the gate of Hornburg. The rearguard of the Westfolders had been driven in.  
  
Arrows thick as the rain came whistling over the battlements, and fell clinking and glancing on the stones. Some found their mark. The assault on helm's deep had begun.  
  
Then dawn came, as the night had been fierce with fighting. As Aragorn stood on the battlement watching the bright dawn, Legolas beside him. The elf was silent and did not question Aragorn at all on a matter close to his heart, he knew as the mortal did, that this was not the time for questions. "what is that?" Aragorn asked, narrowing his eyes to the distance. Legolas also strained his eyesight keen as it was.  
  
There suddenly appeared a rider, clad in white, shining on the rising sun. over the low hills the horns were sounding. Behind him, hastening down the long slopes, were a thousand men on foot, their swords were in their hands. Amid them strong a man tall and strong. His shield was red. As he came to the valley's brink, he set to his lips a great black horn and blew a ringing blast. But Aragorn and Legolas found that another rider had taken their attention. This one was dressed in forest green and they recognized her almost immediately. Elen. She was guardian to Gandalf the White, who had returned to them from the death.  
  
It was decided after a surprised greeting and a council that Gandalf would ride to Isengard, to dethrone Saruman if you will. Some were to ride with him. Legolas and Gimli included. Elen stayed silent, Gandalf knew of her plight. And they had taken council together. It had not surprised him what she had done. Or what Aragorn had done to save her. Gandalf felt proud of the king of Gondor. Elen looked at the crowd around her, and noticed anya standing inside the door. She motioned to her to join her on a walk to which she did. "you know'. Elen told her. "I know, I saw your brand on him, but I have not spoken to any one of it, except Aragorn". Anya told her calmly. "and how do you fair with Legolas?" "well enough, I have not seen much of him, with this war, I had never thought of Gondor as my home but now I do, and I miss it elen". "Legolas would take you back to Mirkwood". "perhaps, it is in his heart to travel, he wants to see the seas". "and you anya?, what do you yearn for?" "trueness, something I have not given to you my friend, elen my sister, I love you and would ask that you forgive me for any misdeeds I have done". "It is not your fault you love him anya, it is the way of life, do not worry so". "you are giving life". "I have, he is far from here safe within the realm of the mists, you ask how can this be?, when only 3 days has passed since I was with him?" "elves are not like mortals". Anya said. "the ithil'quessir are not like elves, we are energy, taking human form for a reason, when we give birth it is energy giving life to energy, he is safe". "what is his name?" "he has no name as yet, when the time comes for him to go to Gondor to Aragorn, his father will name him". Elen told her. Anya nodded. "where is Boromir?" elen asked her, changing the subject. "with faramir, on the fields scouting I would imagine, he loves me you know'. "faramir? Yes I know, but he will know trueness when he sees Eowyn". Elen fortold her. Elen saw Legolas come out. "greetings Elen, it was a surprise when we all woke to find that you had left us'. "I had planned to meet Gandalf". She told him. "you knew he was not gone?" Legolas asked. "I knew, he left a piece of himself behind". She answered. "the crystal fragment in your hand, I wondered what that was". Anya said. Elen nodded and saw Aragorn come out. He came to her and greeted her warmly. "elen, I am glad you are here, we need another archer as good as Legolas to fight". Aragorn said, elen was relieved that he did not mention anything personal in front of the others. "I have a quiver full of arrows to use Aragorn, I look forward to slaughtering orcs and uruk hai". He nodded smiling then saw Eomer. "eomer, please come and meet someone dear to my heart, Elen Lokte this is Eomer of Rohan". She smiled at the handsome warrior. He took her hand and kissed it gently. "my lady, a pleasure to meet you, Aragorn mentioned he had traveled with the best archers of the elven realms". Eomer told her.  
  
Shouts drew all their attentions to the far battlement, a few orcs had made it across the walls and were now firing arrows at them, and once they spotted the king of Gondor, they aimed for him. Legolas and elen drew their bows and started to fire back, anya also joined in, Aragorn reached for his bow and also did the same. An orc came out of nowhere and aimed an arrow at Aragorn. They all saw it to late. The arrow being shot, aimed at aragorn's heart, when Elen out of sheer reflex and above all love, put herself in front of the arrow and took it into her own heart. Her body slammed back into Aragorn as he caught her in his arms and lowered her to the ground. Legolas killed the orc - slashing its throat with his knife, then he saw elen and knelt by her as did Anya. "you took it for me Elen" Aragorn told her, his voice taunt with guilt and unhidden love for this maiden who was giving her life for him. "you gave me life for this purpose estel, I give it to you in return". She looked at Legolas. And touched his face. "Legolas, do not feel guilt, I hold nothing against you, you cannot rule your heart, know this and always remember me with love". "I shall always remember you as the maiden of light who has touched me for my whole lifetime". He told her, his face etched with grief. Elen looked at anya. "sister, love and do not be afraid of those around you, you made my life complete". "as did you sister, I shall treasure your gift in my heart always". The maiden of light looked at Aragorn. "my gift to you Aragorn, your son, in the realm of the Mists, they hold him in care until he is old enough to travel to Gondor, he has no name, you will name him, you will know him when you see him for none other carry my mark". She touched the star on his chest. He grasped her hand and clenched it tight against his heart. "maiden, I love you and will always remember you, I hold you dear to my heart, and our son will know his father, and be welcomed in my home always, I will teach him the mortal way and also the elven ways, you will live forever in him". Aragorn swore to her. She smiled and saw Gandalf behind Aragorn looking down at her. In his eyes she saw tears. The wizard knelt down and placed his hand on her chest. "you are the last of your kind elen, rest easy in the halls, you will rejoin us some day, you have given your light to many and have gone beyond all expectations of your people, against all laws of the Ithil', we in return will always remember you, great warrior, guard, protector and above all maiden of light". Gandalf placed a kiss on her forehead. "thank you father". She whispered before looked back into aragorn's eyes when her light diminished and she closed her eyes for the last time. Her grip slackened in aragorn's. "she is gone to us". He told them. "the maiden of light is dead". Gandalf told the people around them. Some were stunned for none had known that the maiden of light was among them. For she was beautiful both in spirit and in body. And the two who had known her intimately were stunned, they would grieve for a long time. Perhaps for the rest of their lives. One immortal for all eternity, and the other mortal for the rest of the years that were left to him. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen Passing of The Maiden o...

Chapter Fourteen The Passing of the Maiden of Light  
  
Aragorn stood in front of the crowd, in front of him, on a shelf lay the maiden. They would release her spirit from the physical realm in the light of the moon, her mother. Gandalf had told him of the Ithil'Quessir, their beliefs and customs. And this was one of them. They were in the forest of Lorien. The company as it were had traveled back to Lothlorien - so the Lorien elves could also join in on the passing. Legolas, Anya, Gimli and the hobbits stood to one side. Galadriel, Celeborn and Haldir stood to the other, and on the other side stood Aragorn, Arwen, Gandalf and Boromir. The maiden lay in white, her face covered with a thin veil. She looked at peace. And glowing. "elen, vende I cala, yende I lambe isil". elen, maiden of light, daughter of the moon. Aragorn said, softly, his voice reverberated around them. "she gave her light to Boromir so that he may live, she gave anya light to see the true path, and touched legolas' heart so that he would know truth, she also touched many people's hearts, many that are not here, she had wisdom in her words, and in her actions, she touched my heart and made herself a friend whom I shall always remember with pride and love. As we all will, the Ithil"quessir are not like all elves, they have different customs and different beliefs, but they believed in freedom of the mind, body and spirit, she asked for forgiveness when it was not hers to ask, Arwen - ". He turned to his betrothed, he would tell her the truth here in front of all. "- she mated with Legolas believing that he was her true mate, she did not know that a mortal was her mate, I would not see her diminish and found myself pulled to her light when their was so much darkness around us, I laid with her, and gave her back her light when it was leaving her, she had so much to give and I would not see her die for a reason that was not important to the war we were facing, she asked you in spirit to forgive her, as I did, and I do hope in my heart that you will forgive us both". Aragorn told her, tears in his eyes. Arwen touched his face. "beloved, there is nothing to forgive, I knew this would happen, I am proud to say that I knew her, she had much to give, and she saved your life from an arrow pointed at your heart, she redeemed herself to me, and I know she did this out of love, we are a fortunate few who have known her, the last of her kind, for none now exist, do not worry, all is in the past my love".  
  
There it was that a vision came to them, and stood by the now lifeless body of the maiden of light. It was the same maiden Aragorn had seen on that fateful night. The maiden was Elen. She glowed, and the moon seemed to shine down upon her even more. She smiled at him. "I thankyou Aragorn, I give to you the map of the realm of the mists, only you shall know of it, if you die the secret goes with you". She turned to them all. "friends of old, do not grieve for me, I am now amongst my people, someday we will return and claim these lands once more, I am honored to have met you all, and to have shared so many moments with you all, through happiness and sadness, I carry a part of each of you, celebrate, for the end of the war of the ring is near, and Sauron will be defeated for all time". She looked at Gandalf. "my father, you have taught me much, and know this, my visions have held true, you have fought well and evil will be defeated, you will rest your weary bones". "what of Frodo maiden?" Boromir asked. The maiden looked at the knight. "my friend, Frodo will return to you in 5 days hence, with sam, he will return victorious, there is no darkness here, your hearts are light, fight with the reassurance that all is well, and the Ithil' will light your way home for all time". She touched a glowing hand to her body that lay on the stone shelf. The body glowed and turned to stone. "none will touch this emblem, save for the ones that hold true love in their hearts, it will not be destroyed and shall always remain through all the ages". With that the vision disappeared and they all released their breaths.  
  
So it was that the maiden of light was deeply etched inside their minds and their souls. They would forever be blessed with the presence of the ithil' quessir, the moon elves. They all bowed their heads and prayed silently. Then each made their own way home. Lorien. Mirkwood. Rohan. Isengard. Moria. Gondor  
  
2nd part of this story to be The Realm of The Mists. 


End file.
